


The First Queen || Reader x K Project

by aesoffeepan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fantasy, femalereader, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesoffeepan/pseuds/aesoffeepan
Summary: "You know, the topic of queens are rare because there hasn't been any in the whole history of Japan." The male mused.She hummed, "really?" Her eyes were uninterested."That's why..." He felt his brows furrow in annoyance. "You should realise by now, Y/N-san. You're legitimately a queen yourself."The girl blinked. "So?"A story about the first wise and willful queen, who ironically is clueless about her own gender and power.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, Reader/ K Project Characters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

There was once a fairytale about a little girl.

She was young, eyes that brimmed with innocence.

Yet,

Her father drank alcohol.

Her mother had many men.

She grew up without guidance, nor a proper place to call home.

She wore ragged clothes, for her mother coveted all their money, and her father too drunk to notice.

She would wake up every day hungry, watching the children outside who played and ate made her feel lonely.

She walked her own road, alone, without anybody with her.

And only the wind, the wind would talk to her. She knew nothing else but the kind wind.

...

When her mother arrives at home, she would be mocked, yelled at.

Her mother would grab her hair.

Asking why it was short. Calling her ugly.

The little girl didn't understand that.

No one taught her about that.

She would only cry when her mother throws her away after she had gained blue bruises and red wounds.

She walked her own road, clueless, without anybody to teach her.

And she only had the wind.


	2. ˗ˏˋ One 'ˎ˗

"Get him!"

A thug yelled, continued by other's yelling as you hastily turned to a corner to shake them off. Unfortunately, two or three followed you there.

You had no choice but to clench your fist. You turned around and yanked the first one's shirt to punch him in the face, it happened in a flash.

The second one threw a punch at you but you ducked, pulling his legs to trip him and kicked his torso forcefully and aimed it at the third one.

The third looked at you with fear before scramming away.

You spit the blood that gathered in your mouth from all that fighting.

"Hahah!" You heard a man laugh and clap his hands from behind you, making you ready your stance immediately. "Woah! Calm down, I'm not with them." The blonde nervously looked at you.

He cleared his throat and pushed back his glasses when he sees your eyes filled with aggressiveness. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just a bystander." He looked at you with a kind smile and a serious set of eyes.

Your shoulders relaxed and you stood straight.

He brightened, he definitely found you amusing. "My name's Izumo Kusanagi, call me whatever you like."

You didn't know what he was talking about, but you nodded.

"What's your name?"

You have never spoken to anyone before. Not even your mother, nor father. You didn't comprehend what he meant.

You tilted your head, eyes filled with confusion.

The confusion also spread to the man.

"Do you.. know what name means?"

You were getting frustrated, you didn't understand him. But the wind told you to shake your head, so you did.

The man was dumbfounded.

"Can you.. speak?"

The wind didn't tell you to shake, nor nod your head. You didn't know what to do.

From the lack of words, the man deadpanned. It was like he was talking to a toddler, not even near on how quiet you were!

He sighed and pushed some of his hair up.

From seeing him frustrated, you felt a slight panic rise to you.

"Eeaa.." You made a weird noise, not having to use your voice for years made it sound so rasped.

The man was bewildered. "So you can speak." His lips formed a relieved smile. You quickly nodded.

"Then, a name is... something people call you by. Please, tell me your name."

Not having the ability to understand sentences, you looked at him all confused. The wind noticed and helped you understand.

You remember, the name, the name your mother always called you with.

"Use... Useelesse.." You couldn't speak properly at all. But your tone was headstrong. The wind pitied you.

The man furrowed his eyebrows. "Use.. less?" He frowned. "That's not a name. People should not be calling you that."

You did nothing but nod.

His frown deepened. "Any other.. name?" He looked at you with concerned eyes.

You shook your head.

He sighed and placed a finger on his chin. "Then, let's leave that be until you remember." He didn't want to give you one, in worry that he might be like those people who gave you that "name."

A moment of silence passed by, only him being uncomfortable in it while you stood there, thinking about what food you can afford today.

"Why don't you come and join us for dinner?"

The man invited you, there's no way he'd leave you just like that.

All you understood was the word dinner, and your growling stomach answered for you. He let out a chuckle and turned around.

"Follow me, and I promise they are all good people."

Because of hunger, you followed his steps without a thought.

"By the way, why is a little boy like you fighting off those thugs?" He asked, even though he knew you couldn't answer.

And he was right. You couldn't even hum.

He quietly sighed. "It's alright. You won't have to do it anymore." He said as he pitifully looked at your bruised face, and promised himself that you wouldn't fight alone anymore.

* * *

The man named "Izumo" stopped when the two of you arrived at a warmly looking place.

There were big English letters ontop. The wind told you that the place was named "HOMRA."

You liked the name.

"We're here." Izumo went inside and you hesitantly stepped in too. Your nose was attacked by the smell of burnt but pleasant-smelling wood.

The place was swarmed by people, who looked no different from those thugs. But the wind told you they were nice people, and you listened.

"I picked him off the street, he destroyed a bunch of those guys who were pretending to be us." Izumo went inside the counter and he guided you to sit at a stool.

A man with tanned skin and brighter blonde hair let out a hearty chuckle, same with a few of them. "They deserved that!"

The others were interested in you now, while you were busy trying to figure out how to sit on a stool.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to sit on a stool..." Izumo was starting to cry inside.

You shook your head. The wind encouraged you.

Determined, you jumped on the stool only to end up slamming your face to the bar counter.

The rest started laughing their loudest.

Well, that was just one bruise added to another.

"Hey! Don't laugh at him, you guys!" A man with long light brown hair, that could've been mistaken for dirty blonde, came to you and helped you sit straight on the stool.

"Oh, his nose is bleeding." The man looked sad when he saw it.

You felt the blood trickle down. You wiped it once with the black old jacket you were wearing with an indifferent expression.

"?!" The brown-haired freaked out. "Don't just wipe it like that, here, tilt your head up while I go grab some medical supplies." He made your head tilt up while saying so.

You grabbed him by the wrist and shook your head violently. "Aa.. Aaae!"

You didn't understand what he meant by his words, but you wanted to say that you can do it yourself.

You've never felt the need to communicate like this.

Izumo spoke up before the brown-haired man said anything. "Ah, Tatara, he actually can't speak.. words..." Izumo awkwardly went back to his cleaning work as he noticed that the other people inside the bar were secretly listening in their conversation.

"Is that.. so?" The man named Tatara looked at you with a sad expression, in which you returned with a confused one.

"Let's get your bruises fixed at least."

You shook your head by that.

"Ne, ne, leave him be for now Totsuke-san." A young boy with red hair wrapped his arms around you.

You looked at him with eyes that warned him not to touch you.

The boy jumped and took his arm back. "Woah! I won't bite ya, jeez.." He unconsciously hid behind Tatara.

Tatara chuckled, bothered by the red stain below your nose but pushed it away for now.

"Oh yeah, Totsuke-san, do you know this.."

The red-haired boy started a conversation, and Tatara left your side and mingled with the others.

"I'm glad they didn't ask for your name.." Izumo heavily sighed and bent over as if the energy in his legs suddenly left him.

You kept the indifferent expression and looked around, you spotted a man with a very big presence who was behind the counter but was sitting on a stool. Next to him was a cute little girl.

Izumo noticed that. "That's Suoh Mikoto, our one and only _king._ " His eyes glanced at the intimidating male.

You perked up at the word king. Feeling the wind's excitement made your heart pound as well, eyes already holding much respect to the man who looked like he held so much authority.

Mikoto, they call him, lazily moved his glance towards you.

You saw his amber eyes, a colour like a spark of a fire. And you dare not look away.

He stared at your refreshing pair of eyes that looked like the leaves of summer trees.

Izumo chuckled at the exchange.

Before your stomach growled and Izumo chuckled even more.

"Ah, dinner's almost here, won't you help us set the table?" He looked at you after setting wiping his tears and placing down the plates he had been cleaning.

You looked at him and then down at the plates. "... What.. is.." You croaked but stopped halfway from the lack of words.

Izumo's heart felt heavy from seeing you like that. He said nothing, waiting for you.

You struggled a little, seeing him wait for you like that.

"He doesn't know what plates are."

The little girl with fiery eyes aimed her glance at you, and then to the blonde man.

Izumo sighed. "Well, kinda expected that. Thanks, Anna."

The girl named Anna didn't respond but only stared at you.

Izumo pouted. "Who the hell raised you?" He mumbled before calling the others to set the table. And then they started to work.

You wanted to answer him. "Mother... Father..." Your eyes gleamed with longing.

Izumo looked at you, hearing that, after handing the last plate. "Oh, right. Won't your parents miss you?" He went and grabbed other utensils while talking to you.

"..." You didn't respond anymore, only an empty stare at the bar counter.

"We're having fried chicken for dinner today!" Izumo called out while showing the plastic bag of delicious goods. He noticed that you kept silent but didn't push it further since the crowd got too noisy from celebrating.

"We should get some alcohol, Totsuke-san!" The rowdy red-haired boy suggested before the said man got whacked in the head by Izumo. "You're underaged, Yata." He reprimanded.

"Unfaaaaair.."

After the preparations were finished, Tatara invited you to sit with them, the same person who also sneaked in alcohol as Yata, the rowdy boy requested.

So you did, you sat next to a young-looking boy with glasses, almost wearing the same thing as Yata.

You didn't notice that you were staring at him.

"What?"

His demanding tone made you realize that. But you still didn't look away, you said nothing.

He clicked his tongue. "Name's Fushimi Saruhiko." He looked at you with a bored expression. "Call me Fushimi."

You tilted your head. Was that his name? You thought. You just stared at him with curious orbs.

He nervously stared back. Slightly gritting his teeth to stop his tongue from clicking.

"Fu.. shi.. mi.." You looked delighted after saying another person's name. You smiled at him.

His eyes widened. Seeing his name roll out your tongue surprised him, and the fact that you smiled..

He looked away. Mumbling something about an infant's first words.

And you wondered why his ears were pinkish.

"Oh! If it isn't the new guy I'm next to!" The other one who sat next to you was that rowdy boy named Yata.

"There's Fushimi too!" He grinned ear to ear. The other boy gave him a small smile.

"Grab your servings, come on." Izumo gave everyone the choice to pick what they would eat tonight, and the boys gladly grabbed their servings.

The blonde looked at you. "You should eat a lot too, it's a miracle that your stomach stopped growling." He kindly smiled at you and gave you some rice with fried chicken.

Seeing the food in front of you made your mouth drool.

Izumo clapped his hand together, and the others followed suit with a loud "Itadakimasu!"

You watch it happen before you, perplexed but it didn't show in your face.

"Hm? You don't know how to pray before eating?" Yata was the only one who noticed it since the others have dug into their own food, while Fushimi didn't want to point it out and ate quietly.

Izumo chimed in with nervous laughter. "He doesn't seem to know alot of things, he didn't even remember his own name." He gave out a playful sigh and continued eating. As if what he said wasn't a big deal.

The other's stared at you curiously, Yata almost spitting out his mouthful of chicken. "Huh?! Seriously?"

"No," the white-haired girl stopped eating and looked at the group infront of her "he doesn't have amnesia or any form of memory loss."

The group was in a daze.

Except for Anna who went back to her own business.

Tatara sets down the alcohol bottle after pouring a glass to the others and decided to speak up. "Won't you tell us your name, boy?" He tried his shot.

You perked up with the word name. Slowly starting to understand. Slowly starting to know. You nodded with a bright look on your face.

Tatara smiled at you kindly, while the others were interested at how your eyes brightened.

Even when the windows and door were closed, you still felt the air brush through your hair.

_Y/N..._

You felt the breeze surround you.

"... Y/N."

You answered.

With such a clear answer, Izumo was dumbfounded. "Eh-? That's-"

Tatara ended up laughing out loud.

"I swear he didn't give me his name earlier!" Izumo stuffed his face to hide the embarrassment and glared at you.

You knew the face he was making was like asking for a challenge, so you did.

You stuffed your face like how Izumo stuffed his, but with using bare hands.

"That's the way Y/N-chan!" Yata laughed while cheering you on.

"Don't add a chan to his name!" Izumo roared while the others cracked up at that.

"His name is a little.. girly, don't you think?" Fushimi, finally spoke up since your name sparked his interests. Yata glared at him. "What, do you think his name is like mine?!"

Fushimi shrugged at that.

"Hmph. Ah, I'm Yata Misaki by the way. Call me Yata, understood?"

You nodded while small pieces of rice fell down from your lips. Yata chuckled at that. "I'll teach you how to use utensils next time." He told you with an innocent grin.

You nodded. There was a light you're slowly seeing.

Maybe things will be different this time.

"Oh! Try this drink too, Y/N-chan!" Yata gave you a glass of alcohol, but it's not like you knew that. It was fizzy and you thought the gold colour it shows as it shines with the light was beautiful.

"H- Hold on!" Izumo tried to stop you, but you grabbed the glass and didn't even hesitate to get three gulps of it. Izumo frowned at the mischievous boy next to you. "Yata..." The boy just playfully shrugged.

You hiccup. Dull eyes contradicted slightly red cheeks.

"Bitter.."

"Of course it's bitter," Izumo yanked the glass off your hands while shaking his head. "we don't even know if you're underaged." He looked at you.

You looked back. "Age..."

He nodded. "Age."

You took a couple of seconds, you've never really thought about it. You shook your head. "Don't.. know.."

Your words left Izumo astounded.

"Even your age?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, worry growing on his orbs as he looked at you.

This ended up as a discussion between a few of the clan members. Until you spoke up. "Mm.. Wind.."

A few turned their heads to you. "Wind?" Fushimi who heard it clearly asked, but the others were clueless.

You pulled out your fingers, and you started counting, something you couldn't have done without the help of the breeze. You showed Izumo your fingers.

"Ten.. eight.. eighteen?" It didn't take Izumo a lot to figure out.

"What?! How is he older than me, a scrawny looking dude like him?" Yata felt depressed as he sunk in his chair. "At least you can drink alcohol..." He whimpered while somberly eating.

"Come on, come on," Tatara settled down the boys "continue eating before the food gets cold."

A set of "Hai" was followed.

"Eat too, Y/N." Tatara kindly smiled at you, you nodded as if you understood and continued eating with bare hands.

"We have a lot to teach you about..." Izumo said with a pained look.

* * *

After eating, you ended up on the top of the bar counter where the opened window was just to stare at it outside. Izumo found it a little amusing. And Mikoto was sitting near you, at least, at a stool behind you.

"Say, Y/N. There's a lot of things we don't know about you.. but," Izumo looked at Mikoto for a bit, before closing his eyes as he cleaned a glass "would you allow us to know more about you?" He softly opened his eyes to look at you.

You turned your head to him, eyes half-open. Your long lashes almost glowed golden with the moonlight. "About me... Sure." Your lips formed a smile, finally having other people besides you made you feel warm.

You won't have to feel that cold, harsh road, any longer.

Izumo found your answer a tad bit endearing.

He gave Mikoto another glance, the redhead looked at him but didn't say anything. Izumo let out a sigh that carried amusement.

"Would you like to join our clan?"

His words were foreign to you, but it piqued your interest. "Clan..?"

Izumo nodded. "That's right, our clan's leader is Mikoto right here, we call him _king._ "

He said that word again. You felt your crossed legs to be restless as you take in that word. "K.. King.." You looked at the said king with eyes that held astonishment.

He glanced at you, before closing his eyes as if he was asleep.

"So, what's your answer, Y/N?" Izumo gave you a small smile as he set down the glass.

You didn't know all of these things, but,

they seemed like a family.

Something you've always wanted.

Yet,

You shook your head.

"The wind.. says no.."

The words you said had almost flowed with the breeze, reaching Izumo, he looked at you with wide eyes.

Izumo then looked at Mikoto as if he lost the ability to speak.

The redhead glanced at you.

For a moment, his eyes showed a spark of interest. Before he stood up and left.

You looked at the slightly panicked blonde with sad eyes.

"Don't worry," he cleared his throat "you didn't say anything wrong."

"We understand, if... the wind says so." He looked at you with a smile, but it was still obvious that his face was stiff from the shock.

You hummed and went back to looking outside the opened window.

Your brown hair that looked like it was fading into a shade of green in the breeze left an image in Izumo, you were.. interesting. Even more so than before.

"Did the wind tell you your age and name too?" Izumo tried to keep up a casual atmosphere, even if he knew you weren't bothered by it.

You looked at him with a smile.

"Yes," you gave him an expression no one had ever seen, the brightest your eyes could get "the wind.. was my first friend."

Izumo picked up another glass.

"I see."

* * *

Mikoto lit the cigarette with a flick of a finger and leaned on the edge of the door frame, smoking like usual.

Izumo walked up to him. "The rest had gone home now, only the rowdiest bunch fell asleep from the alcohol." He said with an amused tone as he watches the others, some sprawled on the floor or were sleeping on the sofas.

You fell asleep on the bar counter.

"The newcomer didn't even want to stay, guess the alcohol got to him." Izumo chuckled.

Mikoto blew a smoke. He looked up the stars.

Izumo did too.

"There's a possibility that he's... a strain."

Silence passed; before he looked at Mikoto seriously.

"You don't think he's.."

Mikoto dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. He let out a small smirk.

"Things will get interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this wasn't even the whole chapter one, dangit :)
> 
> it got too lengthy, don't want everything to happen in ch 1 so i'll cut it off here, also please tell me if you prefer it, second person or third person, it'll affect the reading experience so i'm very worried


	3. ˗ˏˋ Two 'ˎ˗

You sprang up from the bar counter, realizing that this wasn't where you usually slept.

Izumo almost dropped a wine glass seeing you wake up like a cat getting its tail stepped on.

"Good.. morning, Y/N."

You looked at him and nodded.

He sighed, this was just how you usually were. He set the wine glass back and smiled at you.

"It's still early in the morning, why don't you help me with making breakfast?"

Breakfast.

That word made you drool.

But you shook your head.

"I.. have to go.." You glanced at the window outside. The skies had colours ranged from red, orange, to blue as a sign of the sun rising.

You couldn't wait to feel the breeze it'll give.

Izumo stared at you. "Hm.." The way you looked at the morning's breeze made him amused.

"Alright, will you be okay?"

You hummed. Jumping off the counter and almost skipped towards the door, before pausing to look at him.

It took Izumo a few seconds before it clicked to him, your green orbs almost distracting him from the fact that you don't know how to open.. doors..

Letting out a hefty sigh and chuckle. He went and opened the door.

"You twist the knob like this, okay?"

You nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Izumo."

The way you leapt out the door made you seem like you were afloat.

That image that came along with your almost too sweet of a tone was burned in Izumo's mind.

"He just has to be that cheeky.." Izumo closed the door, fighting off the grin he had.

____________________

You started to walk by the familiar streets, with nothing but the clothes you've been wearing for a few days.

Your stomach started to show signs of hunger, and oh you wished you had just stayed.

But like the wind, you wanted freedom. And like the wind, you wanted to go everywhere.

But with a hungry stomach, you don't think you could go far.

You searched your pockets with money, only to find thirty yen. In cents.

Well, it's not like not eating was a new thing for you. But you picked up the pace, after that meal last night, you had learnt that there was food as good as your life's worth.

____________________

"We'll be giving you a hundred yen if you win this one, at least." The old yet tough-looking man told you behind the table counter. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and pressed it down the ashtray.

The "smoking stick" perked your interest, before accidentally inhaling the toxic smoke, coughing roughly.

"Hey, hey! Don't cough at me, Muimi.." The man covered his mouth.

"So.. rry.." Your rasped answer and the way he used your old name made you cringe.

He looked stunned; before he went back to his everyday bored expression to hide it. "From all the years you've worked here, this is the first time you've apologized to me."

And for the first time, he gave you a small smile and ruffled your hair. "Don't be too rough out there, for such a girl like you to be doing this.." He frowned, he had known all this time.

You were the only ignorant one.

But you were happy with the gesture, you gave him a grin. Things are changing, and you were thankful for that.

You took the bandage from the table counter as the old man gave you another smile.

_Akahiro._

You remember the old man's name.

With newfound light, and the promise to yourself to call him that name once. You entered the old, blue squeaky door at your left, Izumo's advice about opening doors came to you and formed a smile on your lips.

The door led through the backstage.

And the backstage led through the fighting arena.

The place smelled of sweat and blood. But it wasn't anything new to you. You walked towards a less crowded place, trying to see what's happening inside.

_"And the winner for this round is Sudo Koji!"_

The crowd cheered, whistling that would damage ears if you were new.

But you weren't.

In fact, even the smell of rusty iron and the sight of blood were all familiar to you.

_"Gents and only gentlemen, this is the time you've been waiting for!"_

The man spoke over the speaker, making the crowd excited once again. You left your place and headed back towards the backstage.

_"His next opponent will be, our small, yet fierce.."_

You walked through the entrance, wrapping your hands with the bandage.

_"Muimi!!"_

The crowd had gone crazy even more as you walked in with while cutting the bandage with your teeth. An uncomfortable feeling shifting in you as always when they call you that.

Sudo huffed at how your arrogance shone by the way you walked, and well, he wasn't wrong.

"Don't get cocky just because you've been a champion for a year."

You didn't reply. Which angered him.

_"Ready..."_

He smirked at you. "You look so scrawny." words laced with mockery.

_"Set..."_

He was right. You were small and skinny. And he had a large build with visible muscles.

_"Go!"_

But why does it matter? That just means you have a lot of places to hit, right?

The man didn't wait for a second to charge at you.

Seeing it coming, you pushed yourself to the right and used your strength to push him.

It didn't send him flying, like what you hoped for, but he fell down the hard cement with a loud thud.

It made your opponent stiffer from the shock of your inhumane strength. 

He gritted, twirling below using his legs to immobilize you. You jumped up and gave his face a stomp with your whole weight.

He yelped, grumbling when he hears the snickers of the crowd.

With him glaring, he lounged at you. Throwing a really sloppy right hook, you avoided just in time and gave his stomach a hard blow. Making him choke out.

Before sending a nice uppercut at his jaw.

He flew up, almost. And even if the place had no windows or opened doors, it was windy.

Oh, how the breeze has been more mischievous lately.

The man tried to turn his gaze to you, before giving up because.. well, he was too heavy to even carry himself.

_"And..."_

The broadcaster was as baffled as to the crowd. You were amused at how simple they were.

_"And-! The winner is Muimi, once again!"_

The crowd cheered, always amazed by how a fragile-looking boy like you managed to do it. If this wasn't an illegal underground system you might've been popular. 

You wipe off the sweat on your forehead. Fighting like this had been your daily life, even thugs, criminals, gangsters. Fighting was what fed you as well.

You smiled to yourself a little as you stepped down, another victory was nothing to boast, but the money you get after...

You exited the sweaty smelling room and you see a bright Akahiro waiting for you outside. His brightness which you've rarely seen spread to you.

"Waah.. Somehow, Muimi got a little bit more cooler by the last time she's been here.." Akahiro laughed an old man typa laugh.

You nodded with sparkling eyes. And nose almost fuming with your palm out in the open.

Akahiro almost comically cried, before sighing lightly. "Here, we agreed to add five hundred more yen to that because Muimi's performance this time had been better than the past ones."

Your mouth shaped an O as you tried to count how much money you received. You felt rich, with six hundred and thirty yen.

You furrowed your eyebrows, processing the words.

The words...

The words you said to Izumo...

"Th.."

"Thank you, Akahiro."

The old man froze before he looked down. "It's all that I can do for you... Muimi.." A tone almost indicating that he was undeserving of such gratitude.

"At least add san to that! You unrespectful brat!" He shooed you away, at least, before he tears up.

You brightened up. That meant he was happy right? The wind agrees and so do you. You walked away before giving Akahiro another wave goodbye.

Walking through the dark alley, place packed with walls that made shadows even more prominent. Isn't that why illegal activities like these easily happen? But it's not like you were aware of that.

You happily counted the money in your hand, your mouth impatient by drooling.

Before you instinctively dodged a rock thrown at you.

"That's him! That bastard!!"

A voice familiar to you, you looked behind you just to see Sudo, again. Eyes feeling a little sore from seeing his ugly shaped nose.

You knew it'd happen. But for him to bring a bunch of ants with him showed how weak he was. And you hated that.

There was no way you could deal with their number, and before you even thought about it, your legs had already been running away.

I guess, you could say,

that this was just a part of your daily routine.

"Get that short fucker!!"

Running and running, your stamina had been stronger than anyone else's. But persistent assholes were persistent assholes. Wasn't this what they call a Deja vu? 

And even if you've taken a sharp left, and then a right, ran, and a swift right,

you were still followed.

Fortunately, they were countable this time.

And unfortunately, you were cornered.

In front of you was a large building, and behind you were the predators, your left was a dead end, and your right was already the driving road.

You never felt the sense of danger. You were fearless even.

But you knew it was there.

You turned around, they were countable but still life-threatening and you couldn't help but gulp.

"Hah, we finally got you cornered," Sudo smirked as he cracked a few of his fingers.

You stared at him, eyes becoming hollow. This was boring. After receiving those people's kind treatment... you've, felt a new feeling.

Greediness.

Something you hadn't felt because of ignorance.

You haven't even wished for anything, because you knew you couldn't get them anyway. But now that you've had a taste, you have the guts to ask for more.

Sudo scowled at your lifeless eyes, ordering the men behind him to attack you and so they did.

All you did was dodge, the current of the wind helping. A swift right, duck down, another right and then a quick left.

"Hah.." Sudo panted. "Damn it! If only I could bring your dead body to those stupid Homuras!"

You turned at him with wide eyes.

He noticed you and gave you an amused smile. "So you do know them! Do you know.. how much the money they offered us?"

His sickening smirk made your head blurry, distracted from the fact that someone swung a punch at you making you unable to dodge.

You took the hit, tumbling down.

Sudo let out a laugh. "Do you know what they told us?" 

You gritted your teeth, making a smirk crack onto his lips. With you trying to block his words out he had already yanked your hair setting your gaze to look directly at him. "They said when we had our hands on you," you tried slapping his horrible face only to be halted as others started pinning you down "we could whatever we wanted!"

For the first time, you felt your blood run cold. 

"Liar!" 

You spat a word that was unknown to you.

Your cries made the man's eyes drown in insanity. "The Homuras want you dead!" 

_Snap_.

Your mind had gone blank as you kicked them off with force, springing onto the man with venom for his words and jerked his shirt to you, repeatedly striking his face that you had started to hate.

You've never felt the need, the urge to hurt someone.

Not even when they all have bruised you this much, yet why, why now were you...

The others tried to get you off of him, but you fought back by swinging your fist mindlessly, punching anybody who got too near.

You were close to screaming, letting out the sudden heavy thing in your chest, something that twisted and turned, something that made you suffocate—

"Enough!"

A heavy demanding, yet strong-willed tone made you freeze.

The others seemed to have their breaths stuck into their throats. Before they ran away with a few curses.

You slowly stood up from the unconscious body below you. And just stood there, slowly looking up at the sky.

You felt the presence of that demanding tone still behind you. But you didn't say a word.

Before he did at least. "Don't you think it's vulgar to even take your fights near Scepter four's territory?"

You didn't respond. Eyes dull as the now grey skies. Talks about Scepter four or whatnot would never pique your interest, no matter how high _his_ authority was.

You couldn't stop the shaky sigh that left your lips.

The stranger hummed, a little bothered. "Homuras are really disrespectful, aren't they."

The word had made your head turn to him, and the sudden colour of a bright blue coat made your dull eyes blink back its colour.

He pushed back his glasses and smiled. "Finally, you had turned your attention towards me," he looked at you "now tell me, what's a Homura doing here?"

Your lips almost quivered. You shook your head, slowly.

"They said.. they want.. me dead.." Words came up to you with no explanation, and shoulders that felt heavier as you rant to the stranger.

He felt a little odd seeing you like this. 

"So... you're not with the Homuras?"

You shook your head and wiped the bloodstain on your bruised cheek while looking at him.

He found your tired but wilful eyes amusing.

You went by his side and sat down on the white stair of the oh so fancy building that blocked you before your weak legs had given up from standing.

"They asked me.. to join.." you started raspy, closing your heavy eyes "but I.. rejected it.."

He looked at you with eyes that piqued his interests. Just who were you to reject them?

"Maybe," you opened your eyes, and it revealed sad, emerald eyes "they hate.. me... for that.."

You dragged your dejected gaze up to him.

And for a mere second, the simple setting sun behind you had made him think he saw your emerald orbs turn into beautiful sapphires.

He looked away. "Hm. Do you know who I am, by the way?" Stiffness in his tone was unmistakable but well hidden. A change of subject, to suppress.

You shook your head sluggishly.

And with that, he understood why you weren't scared of him. Even though you seemed well acquainted with the HOMRA.

"My name is Munakata Reishi, the commander of Scepter four." He formally introduced himself.

Though he need not to, there was something about you that drawn him in.

The word commander invoked a spark in your eyes. "Cool.." You nodded to him as a sign of amazement.

"It's.. It's not a big deal." The fact that he faltered there made him wince. Especially since you had treated him like a pebble just minutes ago.

"As thanks, why don't you introduce yourself?" He wondered why he had wanted your name.

But the way your lit-up eyes uplifted into a smile and so did your lips. Looking delighted that someone had asked for your name was a memory he'll keep to himself.

"Y/N... Y/N!"

He hummed. "Y/N, huh. A fitting name for a soft girl like you." He carelessly said. Before furrowing his brows in regret.

You looked at him with confused orbs and a slightly tilted head.

He wondered if he said something wrong. Was it the soft part? Or was it from the fact that he had apparently complimented a girl by mistake? 

"Girl...?" You stretched the word and its syllables that had never existed.

"Aren't you a girl?"

You sat there thinking. But actually, you were thinking about food since it's already past afternoon. While the male had tried to read what was inside your mind, only to fail.

You shook your head. Decided easily just like that.

Reishi felt his eye almost twitch from trying to stop himself from being baffled. How could he have made such a careless mistake? Were his glasses' lenses going that bad?

"I see... Sorry for assuming." He had tried his best to keep his unwavering tone in check, you were such an interesting entity, but such a difficult one as well.

He took off his glasses, now that he had a clearer look on you, short hair, black jacket that had almost looked bloody, worn-out pants and bruises all over you.

You really were... boyish. He pondered why his senses had thought that you were a girl. 

His eyes trailed to your long lashes, and a pretty face that almost seemed unconvincing..

He had noticed that you didn't say anything after that. Giving him the time to examine such an oddball like you.

You didn't bother with what he said and only looked at the still grey clouds, that seemed to have gathered a lot.

"It looks like there'll be rain. We spent too much time here, let's get inside." Not knowing whether he had said it out of worry, basic manners, or to get more time to talk to you, no one will ever know.

You felt a raindrop on your nose and you hastily stood up.

He had paused to open the door before looking at the almost dead man over there on the spot you left him. "Are you sure you'll just leave him there?"

You glanced at the body for a slight second before looking down at the floor.

"Mm." After a second passed, you looked at him with half-open eyes that said: "taking care of him is your job, right?"

Reishi couldn't stop his amusement from forming a smirk onto his lips, he nodded.

And both of you had already entered the white building.

You had already forgotten the reason you had been there in the first place. And had ignored the dreary blows of the wind.

Yet entering in, you were met by the fragrance of papers and ink. Eyes taking in the view of bookshelves lined up perfectly with so many books ordered flawlessly in each of them. People were around carrying almost books bigger than themselves, and a sign saying "please be quiet" making you zip your mouth.

It was something you never thought you'd have experienced.

You looked at Reishi, nervous from the new environment.

"Hm? Have you never been in a library before?"

You shook and hung your head low.

His lips twitched. "Then, I shall show you the wonder of books, one of the world's greatest treasures." He guided you towards a more isolated space, sitting down on one of the library's provided chair and study table. You sat to his left.

A girl with a voluptuous body came in to the right with documents in her hand, replying to your presence with a slight gasp. "Captain..."

The man waved his hand dismissively. "Its alright, Awashima-kun. Only for tonight."

"But.. your work.."

He softly glanced at her. And she finally nodded before sighing, she turned away,

and suddenly your stomach growled.

"However," he closed his eyes to contain the amused smile he'd have exposed "please bring us some snacks."

The girl looked pleased before walking away.

You noticed the pile of books on the table, they had a bland and uninteresting touch to them but you were curious nonetheless.

Noticing your curious pair of eyes, Reishi gave you one before you could have touched any important information. "Try reading this out to me." He opened the book and tapped on the third page for you.

Your eyes scanned foreign texts, clueless even to the context of the book.

You looked at him with almost bored eyes and shrugged.

He let an ounce of shock slip past through him before he got himself back together. Without much words said, he had perceived that you were unable to read books.

"Hmm," he grabbed a reading enhancement book in the pile of books beside him "let's start with this then."

You took the book and warmly smiled.

He had guided you from the beginning, sharing knowledge you were happy to find out about.

And indeed he was right, sharing a book like this made you think that books truly were one of the world's greatest treasures.

* * *

He took his glasses off and set it next to him, resting his forehead on his palm while his elbows were propped on the table.

Seri looked at him worryingly. "Are you alright, captain?"

He glanced at the empty chair beside him since you had left for an hour or so. It felt a little strange.

His glazy blue orbs moved to the empty crumby plate of biscuits.

_You_ _stared at the little boy glancing at the plate of snacks your assistant had placed down in front of him with hungry eyes. He noticed that his assistant had smiled gently._

_"I'm Awashima Seri, thank you for keeping the captain company."_

_The strange little boy nodded at her before lowering his head to sniff the snacks._

_Slightly content with his reaction, you took a piece and bit it._

_He copied you, biting off a little bit before shoving the whole thing in. Seri covered her mouth before saying that she'll grab water and dashed away._

_"Was it delicious?" With both your elbows propped to the table and fingers intertwined, you had rested your nose above with the intent to hide your rising smile._

_The boy nodded. Mesmerizing jade eyes were filled with harmless curiosity as he stared at the sugary sweet._

_"It is called a biscuit." You pushed your glasses up before going back to work on files._

_The boy grinned. "Bisucuito!" Slowly starting to speak confidently,_ _with_ _a butchered pronunciation and a warm grin._

_The boy you mistook for a girl, had never left your mind since._

His finger tapped the table in an unrhythmic beat, showing how his mind has been jumbled by you.

"Awashima-kun," said female turned her attention to you "search for anybody with the name Y/N, even similarities with his name and appearance will be good."

The female bowed, "grab any info you can." Was his last words before standing up and walking past her.

"Yes, captain."


	4. ˗ˏˋ Three'ˎ˗

It had been two days since you've met Reishi and started taking reading and writing classes with him. It was free after all, and you really didn't have any conscience to get bothered or even notice the fact that he'd been in the library every time you go in, expecting to be by yourself.

You wonder if the commander of such a busy and uptight group always had work in the library.

Not that you suspect him, he's just... a little strange lately.

And you again wonder why you were thinking of him as you get pushed around by the crowd.

Currently, you were in Tokyo's main street, trying to get by the large pushy crowd just so you can transfer these large books to your place. It was a Wednesday, was the main street always have been this busy?

Reishi had allowed you to borrow the books you were carrying with the help of his authority, which you were grateful for.

You had almost arrived at the familiar street to your house before you bumped into someone. You had accidentally dropped the books, rushing to pick them up in fear you'd lose them.

The person had no plans to help you until you looked up at them.

Auburn orbs met yours, and you thought that his frosty white hair was the purest thing ever.

His brown eyes widened before crouching down to help you.

"Th... Thanks.." You said, clearly stuttering as he didn't hide the intent to sniff you the second he handed you the books on his side.

"Your smell..." His rasped answer had gone past your ears because of the bustling crowd. Your ears hadn't picked it up, so you just assumed that he said a nice "You're welcome" and smiled.

After you have successfully secured all the books, he wasted no time to yank your wrist, guiding you to a more secluded area, an alleyway, actually.

He had pinned you to the wall and tried to sniff you.

You looked at him weirdly, was this a new way to greet someone? He hasn't indicated a start for a fight so you stood there, keeping the books in your arms safe and sound with an indifferent expression.

"I was right, you are a..." He said with slight vile expression.

You shrugged at whatever he talked about and shook him off when you realised he had finished sniffing you and was lost in his own thoughts. You sat down, propping the books in front of you. Forcing the man who had sniffed you to sit as well.

He was stumped.

His face turning into nervousness.

"I'll teach you how to make friends; since leading them to a random isolated area is the wrong way." You nonchalantly say and pick up a book.

His face twitching to that of a: "that's what you're worried about?"

He scowled at you, before picking up a book as well. "You have one thing wrong, we aren't friends." And whispered along the lines of "a stranger just sniffed you, what's with that boring reaction.." that was inaudible. 

You looked at him disappointingly. "You helped me, and I helped you. Aren't we friends?" You had thought that the satisfied look on his face after sniffing you was a way to help. 

He shook his head as if offended. "That's not how it works, and it's a dumb idea.." He started growling things about the eighth queen being dumb or whatnot.

You hummed in confusion, the word queen slipping past your brain. "Then... ah!" You had suddenly crawled up to him in excitement. "My name's Y/N, what's yours?"

An introduction starts between friends, right?

His eyebrows twitched before he huffed. "I'm the seventh king, the colourless king!" He said with unwavering confidence but an embarrassed scowl. 

Your mouth gaped as you suddenly take in who you were talking to.

"Huh?! Aren't you really awesome then?!" You scrawled back to your place. A pout suddenly appearing on your lips. "I can't believe I made such a cool friend..."

The king himself was baffled by you, a faint blush started spreading onto his cheeks. "Flattery won't get you anywhere!" He growled.

"Flattery?" You tilted your head at him. "Look at my eyes, they speak the truth!" Your eyes that sparkle every time you hear the word king was unmistakable. And the itch to prove that you would never lie about these things made the man uneasy.

The white head looked away. "I get it..." trying to regain his composure, he stared at the random books and the book in his hand. "What are these for?" He mumbled, confidence lost from your.. stupid.. actions.

You opened the book you picked. "They help me in studying, I am still clueless about the world and still need a dictionary for deep words."

Your words made the man scoff. "The irony, and here I thought the eighth queen was supposed to be wise and smart." He had a bitter look on him as he skimmed through the book's pages. Though not surprised because of your past, undignified actions.

The seventh king felt a little at a loss, though. Not only the strongest pawn he has have actions like a commoner, but it also seemed like you really weren't fit to be a queen at all.

"You keep saying that.. what does it mean?" You closed and placed the book down, looking at the boy with milky white hair. 

The boy looked at you, appalled. "Even that fact you are unaware of?" He had felt his energy leave him and he had to lean on the walls of the alley. You covered your mouth out of fear for laughing at his stupid expression.

"I won't even bother telling you that.." He straightened himself, before looking at you seriously. "But," a smile grew on his lips "I'll tell you about the powers of a queen."

If this was the way to trigger your powers, he would have to tell you everything.

You were uninterested, apparent in your hazy green eyes. 

But the boy started anyway.

"Do you know how the queen bee works?" He started with opening a book, the children's book that you took with you because of its interesting colours. And in that book, he pointed on a cartoonish bee.

"A king might have authority, but as a queen, your little bees will help you with anything. Anything you seek." His tone slightly laced with edacity. "Like puppets, they are completely under you. And, you could produce a thousand of them, an army of very loyal bees coming to rescue you."

His voice has started sounding dark, something faint, something you wouldn't listen to. And because you were busy looking at the hidden grief behind his wishful auburn orbs.

In the end, he closed the book with a hidden bitter smile. "I wish... I was you.." He shakily whispered.

And that was the only thing you heard.

"Kings are cooler!" You yelled, shocking the male into dropping the children's book. Grinning as you stared at him. "Which means you, are cooler." You said as you grabbed the book, and hid it. You don't know if you did it on a whim, or because of his sad eyes that made the words slip past your lips.

He felt his chest hurt at that, but he wondered why. "Liar... My role as the seventh king is trash.." He sighed, the solitude he had felt up to now started swimming in his brown eyes. He pursed his lips as he realised why he was spilling these things to you, but for some reason, he doesn't regret it at all with the look of innocence in your eyes.

You took a moment. Taking in the loneliness that had built up in his clouded chestnut orbs.

"Since we're friends, we'll meet up more, right?" You breathed out.

He looked at your long, faintly golden lashes, and jade-like orbs that seemed to make his cloudy mind even more clouded. "Yeah..." He breathed back with pink tainted cheeks.

You beamed.

"Thank you, friend."

With that sentence, you had already stolen his heart.

And the knowledge that came with spending time with him reading the books you had.

* * *

Reishi glanced at the floating blue tabs in front of him, which was all the info Seri and even himself had gathered. Unfortunately, no matter how hard and deep he searched about you, he only gathered three things.

Your age.

Your last name.

And your gender.

So he wasn't hallucinating after all. He impatiently tapped on his work table yet again as he glances at the watch on his wrist tick and tock as time pass by.

Just why would you deny it? He thought. Was it the lack of.. awareness? You hadn't introduced yourself with your last name too, he had been thinking of your first name all this time...

He sighed. Get yourself together, he repeated.

"L/N Y/N.. huh..." He stared at your info again, your face looking young, like a toddler. Meaning you weren't taken care of by your guardians well. Seeing that the info isn't updated, your age being 3, Reishi felt an ounce of annoyance gather in his expression.

It was just by luck that you had your face on anyway.

With a sigh that managed to leave his mouth, he closed the tabs and closed his tired eyes from all the working. Your cinnamon strands were the first thing he had seen when he closed them.

"What an interesting person..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: short as you can see, that's because chapter 1-3 was supposed to be all in chapter 1. but i guess i underestimated the details.
> 
> and if you could, please support the story in wattpad. i'm not really used to using ao3.. (the book is updated one chapter faster in wattpad. yes, shameless plug.)
> 
> hope to see you in ch4! where the real fun starts ~


	5. ˗ˏˋ Four 'ˎ˗

You've been studying for a week under Reishi, that first started as a light guiding your way to a better vocabulary, into full-blown heavy strict lessons...

And these days, he's been acting even weirder than usual. You'd have asked him why he had stared at you more often, if not for his almost dead looking assistant.

She seemed... really busy.. lately. Was it your fault? You were too afraid to ask. Besides, you were too busy being worked to death by Reishi.

And today also marked the day where it has been a week since you've seen HOMRA; or the Red clan.

It wasn't that you were avoiding them, well.. technically you were. But, there was a good reason for that, totally.

You found the reason childish and stupid. But who knows? Maybe... the Red clan had really wanted you dead..

You sighed. Before snapping out of your own thoughts as Reishi tapped his finger on the table.

"That's the end of it, since, you seem distracted by something." The darky blue-haired male said blankly.

"Right." You almost felt apologetic before standing up. Grabbing a few needed books you'll read later in your place.

"I'll go now, Munakata-san." You bowed, something you've learned to do which made you feel proud every time. You turned, "Wait," before Reishi had halted you.

"I'll see you off." He stood up and walked past you, before turning back his head "To commemorate the week we had." He said with a small smirk.

Was it really necessary? Painted your whole face. Before nodding and following him to exit the library.

He opened the door for you, which made you raise a brow at him. "Yes? You are carrying books, correct?"

If he thinks he could play it off with that stupid reason, well,

he was right.

You walked past him, feeling the fresh breeze. "Mmn, the wind is always so nice." You sang while stepping down the stairs.

"Y/N-chan?!"

You were close to tripping.

You took your gaze to the young redhead who had almost turned white as if he saw a ghost.

And before you said something, it was too late.

"Where were you?! You had disappeared on us for a week!! We thought you were dea-"

The other male who came with him closed his mouth shut with his hand, his eyeglasses shining in the bright sun.

Him too? You inwardly hissed at how things will get awkward.

The redhead, Misaki, had calmed down when he got a better look at you. You.. radiated a different kind of aura than the first time he met you.

It was, unusual, but he didn't hate it.

He shifted his glance to your left and the bright, ugly blue, blinded him. "H- Huh-?" He was too flabbergasted to speak.

Luckily, Saruhiko who had been there; shoved the rowdy boy inside his velvety vest. Who protested no doubt, swarming inside there like some caught fish. 

"Misaki, calm down please."

"Geez fine! Just get me outta here Saruhiko, ya stink-!"

Saruhiko did so. A faint embarrassed blush growing to his cheeks. "Don't say that."

The smaller male sighed exaggeratingly. "Yeah."

When the two had calmed down, this was the chance you spoke up loud and clear.

"I'm sorry."

And from all of the things, you could've said? Really? Though, you don't regret saying it. You bowed and then looked at the two with sincere eyes but a stiff expression.

Misaki looked at you weirdly, before he furrowed his brows. "You better be." He mumbled after that, something about Izumo being weak-willed because the pretty boy he picked ran away.

You huffed, a cover for the sudden bad feeling in your chest. You gave the books to Reishi who had never left your side.

"I'm sorry too Munakata-san, I suppose this is the last time we'll have lessons."

The man gave you a bitter smile for a mere second, before nodding.

Saruhiko seemed surprised at fact that you could speak. Heck, your personality did a whole 180 turn.

"And, take care of Awashima-san too. You've been working her out too much."

You stepped down and went to the loud redhead. Leaving Reishi there with the books, and a dumbfounded look.

"Let's go."

Seeing your small figure walk out really amazed the young redhead. How could one week of being cooped up in that icky library turn you into someone like the person who's walking in front of him?

Should he try it too...?

Nah, fat chance.

Misaki shook his head as the three of you started walking.

Saruhiko looked back at the man who hadn't even budged. "Hm.."

* * *

Misaki opened the door in a bang, "Hey! I found Y/N-chan!" excitement to show you off like a trophy was clear to see in his actions.

You take in the faint smell of that pleasant smelling tobacco again, and how you missed it.

Now if only Izumo would close his dropped jaw.

"Y/N!" Izumo was the only one who had ran to you and tried to hug you. You let him, a gesture no one had ever done to you made you slightly happy.

"Izu— Kusanagi-san." You stuttered but cooly said.

He froze, your way of speaking had a big change. "What happened to him?" He turned to Saruhiko, who was more believable in these things.

"He.." Saruhiko looked around, noticing the rest of the Red clan had their eyes on all of you. He huffed before going to the counter and sitting on a stool.

Izumo grabbed your wrist, it didn't bother you, and made you sit on a sofa on the left. He entered the counter and eyed Saruhiko to speak up.

"I saw him have classes with the Blue king."

The sentence itself made Izumo cough out. And you were left speechless.

"Huh? I thought he was kidnapped by him?" Misaki piped in, sitting next to Saruhiko.

"What the hell would the Blue King obtain by kidnapping Y/N?" Saruhiko winced at Misaki, the redhead shrugged. 

Izumo chuckled nervously.

"He was the Blue king?" Your eyes widened to the size of a plate, before containing yourself. 

"You seriously spent a week with him and you're clueless?" Misaki rolled his eyes at you, Izumo controlling himself before he did some serious physical damage to the redhead. 

"I'm not that clueless anymore, he taught me how to speak and how to count!" You smiled before showing them your newfound talent of counting to ten. 

Saruhiko cringed. Misaki tried to not laugh at you. And Izumo nearly had the look of a jealous lover, jokingly, of course. 

"Still," Izumo started to frown "why had you left us for a whole week? It's not like we tried to do a serious search but..." You could visibly see him slump down. 

You thought they knew, you didn't want to say it but, it's been too long. Your heart had already ached for them without you noticing..

You cleared your throat, temporarily putting the Blue King issue at the back of your mind.

"It's because... I thought you guys wanted me dead." You looked down, slightly nervous. Getting no responses, you continued.

"There was this group of people who.. attacked me because they said the Homura wanted me..." You contemplated on saying it, but seeing their faces again made the emptiness that you've felt the whole week full again. "Dead." 

You tried sounding soft, but in the end, the word was still a low blow to itself. 

You breathed out after that, before looking up to see a sullen Izumo. Both the boys had an irritated look in them too.

"So you're telling me it's those group again?" Izumo's face turned sour. Like something had hurt him. 

Was what you said that serious? You would never notice the caring glances of Izumo or the fondness of both the boys, seeing that you never looked their way. Even if they were warm, you weren't used to that warmth..

"Izumo." Steps from the wooden stairs rang through the whole bar, making heads turn, even yours. 

"Mikoto.." Izumo straightened himself as the Red king made his way to a stool just one space farther to the younger redhead and sat down. 

"We'll raid them in a few days."

He had cared too. Not that you were aware.

Had he heard all of that? You don't understand, but..

"Finally!" Misaki yelled. 

But, you pulled a smile, from the bottom of your heart.

"Doesn't that call for a celebration, Yata-san?" The male with a healthy build came close and yanked Misaki, making them playfully argue. You notice Saruhiko rolling his eyes.

"Ah, Y/N-san right? I'm Kamamoto Rikio." He said with a large grin. Interested eyes shining behind his sunglasses. 

You return a nod and a small smile.

"Alright!!" Misaki roared. "Let's have a sleepover in Kusanagi-san's bar!" A sentence that made a few laughs. "What?!" Izumo joined in the rowdiness making you feel relieved from the tensed conversation. Not picking up the slight stare of the Red King on you as he watches your shoulders relax.

"Does that mean.. you guys don't hate me?" With a lowered head, Saruhiko was the only one who heard you.

Seeing you like that made him uneasy. He sighed and patted your head. "For you to be this dumb..."

You weakly smiled at him. "I guess not, huh?" He was right, you weren't used to this beings called humans. You still learn new things about them till this day. 

He stared at you with unreadable eyes, before closing them and nodding. You widely smiled at that.

Both of your attention got snatched as Tatara went inside the bar with a plastic bag. "Huh? Y/N-san?!" The male almost dropped all of the goods; if Anna who was with him hadn't caught it. 

You gave him an apologetic smile and slightly bowed. "Hello, Totsuka-san."

"He can speak?!" The awe in his coffee orbs made you snort. 

"Apparently." The bitterness in Izumo's tone like you're some sort of traitor showed. But you found that as a part of his humour and giggled. Making Izumo quiver a smile too.

You stood up and walked to Tatara. "I'll tell you all about what happened tonight, now what's in the bag?" With shocked eyes, he gave it to you and you opened it. The contents inside made you elated. 

"Totsuka-san bought some alcohol in advance!" You chirped.

The bar was in an uproar, some taking the bag you had and some worshipping Tatara. You sighed in bliss, slowly getting used to the warmth the whole place had given you. 

"Yata, Saruhiko and Kamamoto." Izumo's heavier tone silenced the place. Misaki looked tensed as Izumo neared him.

"Go buy whatever," Izumo said cooly as he gave Misaki some cash that wasn't in your ability to count.

"Kusanagi-san is so cool." Misaki cried while the others laughed, almost everyone had left with Misaki including Saruhiko, he tried to, at least. Tatara who stayed, chuckled at that. He guided Anna to sit next to you as he sits next to the Red King who had only been smoking.

Izumo sighed. "They're a rowdy bunch, aren't they?"

You smiled. "But you seem so fond of them, you even smirked when they were happy with the money you gave." 

He lightly glared at you. But seeing you cheery softened his gaze shortly.

The little girl beside you suddenly tugged your jacket. Which made you jolt to her attention. "I missed your black jacket..." She mumbled, shyly looking at you. You looked at her happily. "Really? My jacket missed you too." You looked at your jacket fondly, also stopping yourself from hugging the child.

"Wait..." Izumo squinted his eyes. "Hold on," he had also removed his toned glasses "didn't you also wear that when we first met?" He put it back just as quickly as he removed it.

"Yeah? Why?"

A slightly awkward moment passed before Izumo cleared his throat. "Go wash upstairs, you're covered in dirt and you give off a bloody smell." He looked at you with worry.

You were a little taken aback to his request, but you nodded slowly. You sniffed yourself a bit. "What's wrong with the smell of blood?" You mumbled.

Tatara coughed after hearing you. "As much as we do like fighting, I don't think smelling like blood is a good idea Y/N." 

You eyed them suspiciously which they returned with a confused look, except for the Red King whose eyes were closed shut.

"Alright then..."

"Oh, and we're going to send some new clothes for you."

You cringed at that. Why do you need to change your clothes? Your clothes right now were still usable, so why? You sighed and dragged yourself to the stairs.

When up there, you notice Izumo pointing at the right behind you. You nodded with a nervous smile to his amused expression; and opened the door to your right. The bathroom had surprised you, it was different from the books you read at the library. You were even intimidated by the bottles on one of the shelves. 

You took a breather, it's okay, you read this somewhere. You just have to remember it.

You stepped closer to the shower area, looking at the mechanics of it. "I think.. I can do it."

You hummed in approval before taking off your jacket and the white shirt underneath. Folding it and putting it on top of a washing machine on the side as what you've read in a few storybooks and contently huffing when it looked so neat even if it was your first time doing it.

You looked down when you noticed the bloody bandage around your chest.

"Right.." You had covered them because it made it harder for you to run. Though, it felt like you were born with them since you couldn't remember the last time you put them on.. 

You touched the bandage around your chest, wincing when it stung. It was pretty bloody, same with the jacket and the shirt. You don't even remember whose blood it was. 

You didn't notice yourself sighing as you started unwrapping it, the way it started peeling off made you shudder. It was painful, for normal people at least. 

Almost taking it all off, you hear the door click open.

Your eyes snapped to the intruder.

It was no else but the Red King himself.

The man blankly stared at you. An indifferent look on his face. Or so what it seems like.

You raised a brow at him. "Yes..? Suoh-san?" Stopping yourself in completely peeling it off, but you were aloof.

He stood there like he was contemplating, orbs glancing in other places than you. Afraid to come in contact with your childlike eyes.

"...Lock the door." His voice hadn't been its usual drawl, but nonchalant nonetheless. A casual statement that contradicted his rigid actions. Leaving the clothes he brought on top of the nearest sink with small brittle movements. 

"Yeah, thanks." You said with an unsettled voice since you noticed that Mikoto's actions were a little off. 

"And," he dug his pockets and placed a new and clean bandage with the clothes he set down "you can use these instead." Voice laced with concealed worry made you feel a little more relieved. And with that, he left, closing the door shut.

"Thank you.."

* * *

Mikoto entered the counter and sat beside Izumo who was happily cleaning some of his silverware. The redhead lazily grabbed the smoking pack in his jacket and started to smoke, ignoring Izumo's hand that extended with a lighter. 

"Is there something wrong, Mikoto?"

Mikoto slowly turned his head to the older male, a glare gradually grew in his face. "Why did you make me give her the clothes?" The usual drawl had become a growl. Izumo's brightened eyes had shown before he came back to his cool expression. "You just needed to see it for yourself." He started humming playfully as he worked, as if he found something hilarious. 

"Since when did you know?" The tone in Mikoto's voice was serious, though more distant as he looked like he was betrayed.

"Since she sat there at that window." Izumo glanced at the spot where you sat, feeling nostalgic already. "And showed such a display of freedom." He chuckled to himself. 

Mikoto dragged his amber orbs to the window, staring out put him in a daze as his mind wandered to last week where you sat there feeling the cool wind on your skin. He closed his heavy eyelids and he had already envisioned you without effort.

Pulling his cigarette away, he huffed the smoke out of his lungs before killing the cigarette at the counter's nearby ashtray. Mind still lingering.

"Huh?! Mikoto-! That's not the ashtray!" A panicked Izumo made Mikoto blink his eyes open in slight surprise and looked at his hand to notice that it was actually.. a bowl.

Izumo sighed before grabbing the bowl the younger male had accidentally damaged. Unless it was intentional which made Izumo whine. "It's even my favourite one, you're so cruel." Izumo nervously hid it before anything else happened. 

Mikoto stared at Izumo almost like he was frozen. Izumo chuckled, seeing his king like that. "Does it bother you that much?" He asked, worried if he had taken it too far. The redhead didn't respond and just went back to his relaxed posture. 

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Mikoto had already too much in his mind, too much to bother paying attention to the environment around him. And you just had to jump into his thoughts. It was unlike him to be bothered by a woman's body, he wasn't that experienced but it wasn't like he hadn't seen one. He wasn't even ashamed to admit that he had seen some. 

"She just... took me by surprise."

A comfortable moment passes, Izumo not bothering his king's swarming thoughts. He seemed to be busy as to make a distant face like that.

Before he noticed something.

"Also, I didn't hear her scream. Did you peek-?"

"No," Mikoto cut quickly. Recalling your dumbfounded expression. "I don't think she's self-conscious about it." He dragged out, itching for another cigarette as he keeps on remembering stupid events.

"'s that so.."

* * *

You stepped down the stairs, wondering what everyone was up to only to find them busy either watching television or drinking alcohol. Some were already wasted. 

"Woah! Y/N-chan took a shower?!" Misaki jokingly cheered as Rikio suddenly rested his arms on your shoulder. A sign that they have already welcomed you into their territory. You were happy about it of course. Rikio grinning at your shiny expression. "You really don't look like a man in that baggy shirt, Y/N-san."

You wore a plain white t-shirt. Though, you thought he was right. The pants didn't even fit you so you used your old one. But you stared at Rikio. "I _am_ a man, Kamamoto-san. Also, please just call me Y/N." Your slight frown had turned into a soft smile. 

Your sentence made Rikio grin wider, he smacked your back. "That's the spirit, Y/N!" Fortunately, you could take his strength. Not noticing Izumo almost choke on his spit from unknown reasons.

The bar was loud as usual even if some were already asleep, making you amused. You catch Tatara at the corner of your eye, signing for you to come closer to him. You took a moment before nodding. 

When you sat next to him on a sofa. "So, are you gonna catch up with us?" He started with a friendly smile on his lips. You slightly brightened. "Yes, I'll tell you everything."

And so you did. You told them starting from the beginning where the gang had attacked you, the reason why you stayed away from the Red Clan. The week you spent studying because you were afraid what your enemies had said were true. Tatara and a few other's faces turned a little glum. You flinched, scared that maybe you shouldn't have said anything.

But Tatara gently placed his hand on your head. Reassuring you with Mikoto's words. You nodded, feeling yourself walk on air as you notice the people who surround you were people that would support you.. forever.

You gave Tatara a small smile in which he returned. You were glad that you opened up to them.

"Anyway," The young redhead wrapped his arms around your shoulders this time, and you let him with only a curious look to his excited expression "Y/N-chan will sleep next to me tonight." He grinned triumphantly as if it was his first turn on the gaming console.

"Eh?!" Tatara replied with a bit of oomph to stop himself from bursting into laughter. Amused by Misaki's shenanigans. While Saruhiko, who had been sitting all alone by himself just simply sighed.

You had no clue so you just sat there, starting to eat the chips that Rikio gave to you while you were telling them everything. While the other members had protested that they themselves would sleep next to you, it became a small argument that you obliviously ignored.

"But what if Y/N wanted to sleep next to me?" Tatara mused as he watches you munch on a piece of chip. Shocking the lot because none would dare fight with him. You seemed like you pondered about it, but your blank, bored orbs say otherwise. "Well..."

An abrupt shriek of a bar stool on the wooden floor made everyone pause as their eyes landed on their Red King who stood up, not in his usual laid-back posture made the members be uptight. 

"He.." a pause, as if he was contemplating "Will sleep next to Anna." 

His bored and heavy tone had covered the fact that he left towards the stairs swiftly. 

Though it left a flabbergasted group. They still ended up whining in the end. Some mumbling that the system was rigged(?)

You watch the leaving figure of the Red King with a dazed look. No matter how much you thought about what he meant about his actions, you were still clueless. You shrugged it off and continued eating potato chips. 

"Yum.."

* * *

With all the boys almost asleep with the help of liquor, you saw Izumo stepping out of the bar. Curious, and slightly worried. You picked Misaki who fell asleep on your lap, faintly surprised as he was pretty light and then gently placed him on the sofa you had sat on through the night. Turning and following Izumo when no one had noticed.

"It's a windy night again, isn't it?" He had startled you by suddenly speaking, you hummed and closed the door behind you. Then standing beside him who looked up onto the sky that held numerous stars. 

Silence just passed with the wind between the two of you. It was quiet; but comfortable. The warmth of the bar had stuck to you, making it more comfortable to face the cold night breeze. You did nothing as well, and just enjoyed the view of the full moon.

"You won't leave us like that again," breaking the silence, you looked up to him only to be met with hazel eyes that had been looking at you this whole time "right?" 

You were a little stunned, but you looked down and hid a smile. 

"I can't promise something like that." 

Saying it out expecting a furious reply, but met with none, you looked back up only to see Izumo struggling to hide his frown. Looking at you with his wistful eyes, you started comparing him to an abandoned puppy. 

You successfully managed to stop a snort from slipping past your lips. Before sighing at him in amusement. "But," your voice had froze him, you looked at him once again with your amused smile.

"I promise to take you guys wherever I am."

Izumo didn't say anything after that. Your words had started resonating in his head, and the way the starry sky had reflected on your green orbs filled his senses.

He's going to need a cigarette after this, badly. 


	6. ˗ˏˋ Five 'ˎ˗

You blinked your eyes awake, turning to your left because of the shuffling you'd felt. Only to see the little white-haired girl beside you.

The drowsiness you felt left you immediately as the girl's sleeping face appealed to you. You smiled and carefully left your place on the sofa to stretch.

"Hm? Good morning Y/N." Izumo quietly greeted you, his face painted with the word "deja vu" but cheerful nonetheless.

You smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Kusanagi-san." Moving to the counter to sit at a barstool. He looked a little sad at how you called him, but you couldn't tell.

You glanced around and noticed that there were people still asleep, you must have woken up early. Though some seemed to be gone, maybe they went home?

"Right." He voiced out as he also sat next to you, which you found rare "Let's buy you some clothes, Y/N." After that, you looked at him, slightly shocked.

"But aren't my clothes still usable?" Your obvious confusion made Izumo sigh. "Don't tell me you were raised like a dog."

"Well," you paused, digging your memory of what dog meant "they didn't take me out for walks on the park." You said with an indifferent face.

Izumo tried to not show his distaste from your serious answer. And not because of you, not at all.

"People usually changes clothes _every. day._ " He said with such firmness, you couldn't help but just nod with a stupefied look.

"Speaking of changing, go take a shower, it's basic human decency." As if he was upset, he stared at you. But you couldn't help notice the worry in his eyes.

Still.. "I just took a shower yesterday." You appeared more worried than him in the issue of taking showers.

He deadpanned at you. "Hey," his stare became a glare "how many times do you take a shower?" 

As if delighted, you took your fingers out to count. "One.. two.." Swimming in your brain to dig in the knowledge you obtained from the Blue King. Ignoring the look on Izumo's face.

"Ah, fifteen months."

You said it so casually.

And then you see Izumo on the floor, his soul had left him.

"Kusanagi-san?"

You watch him stand up and sit back down.

"Go.."

"Hm?" You notice that the shade had covered his eyes and his tone was heavier.

"Go take a shower!!"

* * *

You sigh, keeping the money Izumo gave you safe in your pockets. "You didn't need to come with me, Suoh-san." The taller male beside you didn't respond, but you felt comfortable anyway.

Mikoto glanced at you, remembering the earlier events.

_"Mikoto, help Y/N shop for new clothes."_

_Izumo glanced at the red-haired male who had been awake all this time, though only Izumo could tell. He decided to speak up when he was sure that you left to the second floor's bathroom._

_"...Alright."_

_His answer seemed like it wasn't given much pondering over, which made Izumo smile to himself._

_"And," Izumo lowered his voice to a whisper "you'll have to tell her what right underwear to buy."_

_The redhead couldn't help but look like a cat bit his tongue, which Izumo teased him with._

_"Shut up." He said blatantly. Izumo held in a laugh that was starting to bubble up. Before Mikoto stood up and left the bar with a bothered expression._

He glanced away, a feeling of uneasiness he had never felt before starting to swarm up.

"Suoh-san?" You noticed that Mikoto slowed down from walking, maybe he was looking around?

He looked at you for a second, enough for you to see an unusual glint in his amber orbs. Time froze; before he pointed to the shop at your left. "Clothes." He drawled before walking ahead of you.

"Eh? Wait a min-" The way he suddenly rushed had surprised you, the urge to catch up made you bump into someone.

"Sorry, that was my mistake."

Hm? His voice sounded familiar..?

"It's okay." You rubbed your forehead and looked up. Indigo orbs clashed with yours, letting yourself be surprised. "Mu.." The real thing was in front of you, you weren't dreaming.

"Munakata-san?..."

Well, maybe your reaction wasn't strong enough. But you didn't know if this was a coincidence or not.

Yet seeing the wide-eyed Blue King made you think that it was a coincidence after all.

"Oi." The heavy tone of Mikoto as he carried you by the back of your collar, fortunately, stopped you from staring at the Blue King too much. "We're still running an errand." He said more roughly than usual. 

"Right." You took a breather and calmed down as he let you go. But before you could continue, you paused so that you could let Reishi greet you at least. 

"It's a surprise that I see you here, Y/N." He says while in the midst of regaining back his composure. 

You nodded. "But I have to go now, Munakata-san." You glanced at Mikoto who stayed behind you. 

You hadn't an idea if you mistook it, but his azure eyes looked sad for a moment. "Then, can I help with this _errand_ of yours?" Back with his usual smile, you were a little speechless. Not noticing the Red King's distaste.

"I'd be more than thankful." You slightly smiled.

Mikoto then impatiently dragged you inside the clothing shop. "We just have to buy some clothes, Munakata-san!" You called to the Blue King who watched you be dragged away before seemingly gasping and following quickly. 

To see a clothing shop for the first time made stars appear in your emerald orbs. The fresh smell of fabric and the people walking around with clothes made you a little excited.

But.

It reminded you of memories you wish you could erase from your mind.

Amazement turned into timidity. 

"Whose clothes are we buying it for?" Reishi made his move when he noticed your faintly shaking figure. 

You looked away from him, trying to remember. "Kusanagi-san said it was clothes for me." You looked at the window with distant eyes, wanting to escape the place already.

Reishi froze. As if something had sucked the colours out of him.

 _So should we buy female clothes?_ His thoughts were filled with something like that.

"Really?" He played it off with his usual tone. "Then, what clothes do you want to wear?" Without ever looking at you, he continued to hopelessly look through the bundle of clothes.

You glanced at the clothes with a cold glare, finding nothing that interests you. You notice Mikoto was staring at the underwear section. Shoulders relaxing when your gaze landed on his pretty crimson strands.

Walking near him, surprisingly he was too focused on something you don't know to notice you creeping behind him. 

"Suoh-san, do you want those clothes?" You peeked through his shoulders.

He unnoticeably froze. Not answering you, he closed his eyes as if he needed a system reboot. 

You decided to leave him before he exploded, that's what it seemed like anyway. You sigh while doing so.

Then you see Reishi hasn't moved another inch from his past spot, looking through the clothes again and again. Did he need a reboot too?

"Ah." You look at Reishi's attire. It was much more casual then what he wore every time in the library. A simple white coat but with a neat blue turtle neck sweater underneath. And a well-ironed black pants. 

"Munakata-san."

He turned to you, eyeglasses covering the troubled look in his orbs that you would be confused to if you had seen it anyway. 

"I'd like it if I could match your style." 

What you said had made him startled at first, before he calmed down with a small smile. "I see it now.." He straightened up. 

"See what?"

He turned away and signalled you to follow him. 

"I'll help you with picking the clothes." He said with a smile.

You blink in surprise as if stars had appeared and hit you dumbfounded. You smile back.

"Alright!" 

* * *

You walked back through the direction of the bar with Reishi and Mikoto by your sides. It was still a far walk, but you were glad to spend time with them even if it was quiet. You had never felt the interaction with people till now so you were thankful even for the slightest warmth they gave you. 

The money wasn't all completely spent; since Reishi had helped with paying. You didn't refuse him at all, which made him a little glad towards your accepting nature. Like a child being curious with a colourfully wrapped candy but eating it without any hesitation. 

You stopped at another shop that caught your eye, which made the two who followed you wordlessly stop as well. 

"Just a sec.." You whisper to them, giving your shopping bags to the Red King.

You entered the shop, ringing the bell that was ontop which you found pretty.

They waited patiently, waiting without a word spoken. Words weren't really needed to know how each other had been doing these days, so they only waited for you without a word. Though one thing was what they were curious to bring up was, the topic of your gender...

"Sorry, did you wait long?" You stepped out, ringing the bell once again with a bright look on your face as you take back the bag on Mikoto's hands, causing them to twitch as if he wanted to take it back. 

"What did you buy, Y/N?" Reishi peeked over your shoulders as the three of you started walking. 

"Biscuits!" You gleamed as you look back up at him, surprising him by your bubbly light orbs.

He took his head back and rubbed the bridge of his nose; as if to stop the heat that suddenly rose to his cheeks. "I see, are you not going to share some then?" He distracted himself with a question.

You stopped smiling as you thought about it. "No," you smile yet again as you hug the plastic bag close to you "these are for Akahiro-san!" You turned in an alley, clearly taking a different route. 

Reishi noticed that you took a different turn, but also had quickly realised that you were headed for this _Akahiro-san_ of yours. While the scowl was apparent on the Red King's face. Both were suspicious of this _Akahiro_ for different reasons. 

One finds it dangerous, and one was jealous. Which one, though?

Along with noticing that every turn you took lead them to a more secluded area. It worried them to no limit. And they followed you, scaring off the thugs that laid their eyes on you.

"We're here." You say in a hushed tone, seeing that Akahiro was actually busy talking with a few people. You prepare the plastic bag of goodies, expression giddy from excitement.

Both the males looked around. Reishi tapped your shoulder. "Where is this.. Akahiro-san?" He whispered as well, though he thought that there was no need for whispering for he was the Blue King with a lot of authority, yet... 

You beamed at him which made him freeze. Then you rushed to Akahiro when he finished talking. "Akahiro-san!!" You placed everything down real quick and gave him a big hug, in which the old man gladly returned. 

Not noticing the relieved faces of the kings, you quickly gave Akahiro the bag of biscuits. "These were the first sweets I have tasted, and I even bought them with the yen you gave me." You couldn't help but giggle when you see the surprised look on his face as he took it and thanked you.

"I haven't seen you for so long, I was worried.." Akahiro sighed but brightened up when he sees how well you were to even give off such a refreshing smile. "By the way, since when were you able to speak?" Though as old as he was, he still was able to remember your horrible state back then which only pained him of course.

You pointed at Reishi behind you. "My friend taught me about so many things.." You started holding his hand, it felt like you could easily break it, weak, wrinkly, and pitiful. Your eyes dimmed a little as you remember him being strong and well just last week. "I have made you worried, haven't I?" 

He held your hands back and hummed in disapproval. "I'm just glad you're alright, Muimi." 

You flinch. Though his hand's care was warm, the way he called you had felt like ice piercing your being once again. But you smile. "Thank you..."

"Are you not going to work here again?" He said somberly. You only nodded. "I have friends who take care of me now." You look behind you to see Reishi smiling back, and a Red King who paid attention to the conversation.

"Then.. look for the employee with a blue shirt, we promised to give you some money when you have decided to leave us. All for the best fighter, Muimi." Akahiro regained his grin and scuffled your hair. You nodded and let go of him, walking to the blue mossy door that you're starting to miss.

You turned to the two and gave them the signal to wait before entering.

Reishi was the first to near Akahiro when you've left, bowing slightly, he asked a question. "What work did Y/N do here?"

Akahiro looked a little lost. "Y/N? You mean Muimi?" 

"...Yes." He glanced down a little, thinking, before looking back. "May you tell me?"

Akahiro bitterly smiled. "Muimi.. fights like a dog. So that Muimi can just eat something." He sighed before scratching his neck. Careful with how he calls you as to not reveal anything. He had always protected you in ways you didn't know.

"You guys seem rather well off, please treat Muimi well." 

"Of course..." Reishi closed his eyes, satisfied yet a little sad.

Mikoto suddenly went closer. Akahiro noticed him and gave him a cigarette in which the redhead found amusing. Reishi sighing as he covered his nose with a handkerchief. 

While smoking, Mikoto was curious about one thing as well. "Muimi.." The words slipped out as he huffed a smoke. Akihiro picked it up quickly.

"Muimi, it was the name the child's mother gave.." As if he eyed the bag of biscuits pitifully, he turned away. 

"That's it for the questions." Before he walked away from the counter. "Please tell Muimi my farewells." And then he was gone.

And just in time, the two males snapped their attention to you as you went out the door. Reishi inwardly wincing as he smelled a little bit of blood. Expression turning completely sour from worry that he doesn't dare voice out at the moment.

You noticed that Mikoto had his hands on the shopping bags, which you couldn't take because of his glare. Did he want the shopping bags that much? You looked around just to frown when Akahiro wasn't anywhere to be spotted.

"He said he wanted to rest," Reishi said, "you may visit him again next time." 

You nodded with a sad smile. "Alright."

You walked past the two. "Let's continue back to Homura then, I'm sorry that I wasted your time Munakata-san." You held in a sigh as you stare at the ground while walking.

"The time was not wasted at all, you don't have to overthink it." Both the kings have followed you, Reishi first. He had said it with full sincerity. 

"But, Y/N."

"Yes?" You slowed your pace to listen to the Blue King. 

"What kanji do you use to spell Muimi?" Wondering if he had offended you, he tried sounding less demanding than usual. And you understood that.

"I have no idea." You said almost cheerfully. It was true, how were you supposed to know something your mother hasn't taught you? Yet you remember a memory, a bad one. "Though I think I remember it now." 

You grabbed the shopping bag and started writing on it with nothing but your finger, and Reishi's sharp eyes that could pick up your careful strokes.

Writing, something Reishi had taught you.

Who was a better teacher than the person who brought you into this world. 

Slowly, you showed him. He paid attention to it, as well as the Red King. Few strokes, more strokes. Multiple strokes, as if you had written it a thousand times before. 

"This..." Reishi frowned. Deepening each time you did a stroke. Because what he thought wouldn't be true actually became reality. 

Mikoto faintly cursed under his breathe. 

With the final stroke, you had successfully written what your mother had always told you to write as your name. That; was the only thing she taught you.

Muimi.

Meaningless.

A lot of strokes. A lot of effort. For a name that you hated. As if it was always drilled onto you, your fingers shook like it was tired.

Reishi wanted to comfort you, but he paused. Not able to find the words to comfort you.

Then there was ringing, it came from the Blue King. "Sorry." He picked it up, and he checked his watch. "I have a meeting, I have to go." He pocketed his phone and looked at you bitterly.

"It's alright, thank you for spending time with us."

You smiled.

And Reishi couldn't do anything else but walk the opposite way, giving Mikoto one last glance before disappearing.

Now it was just you, and Mikoto. The silence this time wasn't comfortable. It made you feel a little sad. You wanted to.. break the silence that wrapped your surrounding.

"Muimi, my mother always called me that."

You didn't notice the way his grip tightened on the shopping bag. Though no response. You didn't expect one anyway..

"Miumi."

But you got one. You looked at him, and to your surprise, he had looked back at you.

"Miumi, fits you more."

Such a low; drawled way of speaking. But you always found his amber orbs to be burning bright. Especially as a tear slides through your cheek.

Since when did his fiery eyes burn even brighter?

And the name you once hated, easily became lovable just because of a simple play with words. You felt it unfair as tears unconsciously drop by.

You flinched as you felt a big hand on your head.

"I'll teach you how to write it later." He dragged out. A smirk playing onto his lips. You stared at him, amber orbs still amazing you. Your expression slowly brightened. 

"Thank you, Suoh-san."

He turned away and started walking, you were left there a little stunned. Before wiping all your tears.

"But I don't think Miumi fits me."

You chuckle as you catch up to him.

How he wanted to tell you that you were wrong. But the silence that came back was comfortable, once again.

And that was enough.


	7. ˗ˏˋ Six 'ˎ˗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: new oc alert in this chapter, school and new years made me post pretty short (and late), so I'm sorry. happy late new year! 
> 
> hope you like the new character ~

The next day, you were still inside HOMRA's base.

Today was the day the Red King promised a raid, to wipe out the thugs who took HOMRA's name as theirs. And you couldn't wait to join them, it was obvious to your expecting orbs. You excitedly wore your jacket and followed Mikoto outside.

"No. You're staying here." 

Izumo grabbed your shoulders to stop you from stepping outside with the rest.

"Huh?"

You looked at his serious expression with wide eyes. You tried to utter something at least, but you bit your tongue. You looked at Mikoto to ask for help.

He glanced back. Before slowly shaking his head.

You were at a loss at the both of them.

Izumo's firm grip on you didn't hurt, but it prevented you from shaking it away.

"But-! I can fight too!" You almost whined.

"Y/N." 

You flinched at how dangerous Izumo's tone has gotten. So you just gloomily nodded. "Kick their butts for me, okay?" You recovered with a small smile.

And Izumo smiled back as he pats your head. "I'll show you a picture of their beaten leader just for you." He chuckled before stepping out ahead of you and joining the Red King's side. 

"We'll be right back."

With that they left you, only Tatara and Anna had stayed. You sit down a sofa near the bar counter and sigh. "They let Yata go with them but not me? How come even Suoh-san said no..?" You glanced at the window at the door and watch the Red Clan have a little discussion. "They look they're having fun..." You pouted.

"Maybe they are just worried about you." Tatara sat beside you, comforting you with his smile.

"Or they accidentally caught your worrywart personality." You mumbled. Luckily he didn't hear that. 

Anna stepped near you. "Let's eat some biscuits.. Y/N-san." She uttered hoping to cheer you up, and she was successful. 

"Sure!" You both brighten up.

Tatara stood up. "I'll prepare the snacks then." He smiled and left.

Maybe... Staying with their company wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"I really just can't sit around!"

You take it back.

You looked like a withered plant, sitting on a barstool yet slumped all over the bar counter. You felt the world weigh down on you. 

"Sorry, Y/N." Tatara couldn't do anything. He tried his best to distract you but he knew that you wouldn't stop thinking about it...

"It's not your fault, Totsuka-san." You looked at him and shook your head, straightening your posture before sighing. "I'll go outside to take a breather." You smiled at a slightly nerved Tatara. 

Anna tugged on your jacket so you looked down, she had finished all of her biscuits. "Do you want more?" 

She shook her head. "Stay." You wiped the crumbs off her lips and hummed as you pat her soft silky hair. "I'll just be one step outside the bar, I won't go anywhere." 

The small girl thought about it, before nodding as she leaned in on your pats.

"I'll be back then." You stood up and dusted off your pants. Tatara stood up and took the empty plate of biscuits from Anna. "Stay safe."

You opened the door. "Alright, thank you." And stepped out just like that.

"The air seems colder lately.." You really just took one step outside and closed the door, glancing at the sky that seemed like ice.

"Is winter near?"

You felt the air get colder but it didn't faze you.

"Or is the wind telling me something..."

You mumbled, starting to rub your neck that was getting less warmer. And you spotted something at the corner of your right eye.

There seemed to be troublemakers ganging up on someone, leaving you speechless as you watch them shamelessly bully someone in bright daylight.

It started pissing you off, these things probably happen on a daily, and you couldn't do anything about it. 

"Haa.. I can't save them, not with that number of thugs.." Excuses that you thought. Scared that you might bring trouble to Tatara who is a worrywart.

But something made you look, something inside of you that made you turn your glance to the victim they were kicking around.

His eyes met yours. You stared at him in a daze, wondering if your eyes had started hallucinating as his frosty blue orbs reminded you of the icy sky.

They reflected the skies perfectly.

Noticing you, though he seemed indifferent, helplessness still flashed through his eyes.

You gritted your teeth. "That's it, I'm kicking their asses." You roll up your jacket's sleeves and walked towards the group.

"Hey." You grabbed at the thug who seemed to be initiating this whole ordeal, meeting the victim's unusually coloured orbs for a mere second yet again.

You were right. His eyes were just as beautiful as the sky.

"Whaddya want?! Can't ya see we're busy here?" You snapped your eyes back to the growling mobster, tightening your grip which startled him. 

"Really? Then you're about to get busier." You smirked.

And the next thing he saw was darkness.

* * *

"Argh..." You bit your cheeks to ease the pain you felt everywhere. It was the most painful fight you've had..

You stood up, suddenly stumbling and letting out a groan. But you fought it, remembering why you were there in the first place, and successfully stood up. You glanced at the unconscious bodies you knocked out before breathing out heavily.

And you noticed the strange male. He hadn't helped you; but seeing his beaten state, there might be more than just a broken lip. 

You slowly walked to the person who looked up at you with his pretty orbs and pearly hair. Before sighing in relief as he seemed fine to you. And as in, no broken ribs or anything.

You extended your hand out. "You're safe now." Looking bitterly at his slightly bruised face, he looked back at you blankly. But you could tell by the glint of his eyes that he was a kind person. 

He grabbed your hands, you felt the sudden coldness rush to you and you hoisted him up. How cold, you thought. As if he was winter himself.. Though you were surprised to find him heavy even if he seemed to be scrawny and fragile. 

Looking at him clearly, he seemed to be a few inches taller, and silvery hair strands that complement his alluring eyes. He seems to be wearing outdated clothes.. that fits that of medieval times. Except for the soft-looking blue scarf around his neck.

_"Th..."_

You watch him catch his breath and waited for him to speak.

_"Thank you."_

You smiled at his response, even his voice sounded...

"Eh?"

You looked at him dumbfounded.

You were lost in your thoughts for a moment, leaving the stranger confused in front of you. If only you could speak whatever his language was... You recall Reishi telling you all the different languages. 

He spoke English.

Was it...?

You sigh before grabbing his hand. "Please, come now." You tried your best in communicating, and surprisingly the stranger didn't react much. You breathed out a chuckle, and guided him towards the bar, purposely stepping on the bodies ahead of you that followed a few grunts after.

"I'm home!" You spoke as soon as you opened the door and stepped inside. The event you partook in literally happened in front of the HOMRA bar after all. 

Tatara jolted his attention to you, you see panicked and worried eyes as he instantly noticed the stranger you had brought in. 

"Y/N! Where were-"

"Anyway! I brought in some foreigner who was getting... I mean, lost his way." You cleared your throat, cutting him. You knew he would be freaking out when he realises that you got in a fight again.

"You saved him from gangsters, didn't you." Tatara was already in front of you with a first aid kit in his hands. "Your bruises won't fool me. Neither the fact that you took too long outside." He glared at you.

"Sorry..." You looked at him apologetically.

Before hiding behind the stranger and grinning playfully. "But, let's treat him first!"

Tatara was done.

"Y/N-san.." Anna tugged your now dirty jacket. You sadly smiled at her worried look. You took her and sat down on a sofa with her on your lap. "I'm fine, Anna-chan. I have the strength of a thousand men!" 

She deadpanned at you.

"I... guess not." You sighed. Did staying outside that much angered them?

"He's done with treatment." Tatara closed the aid kit and you look up to see the stranger's patched up right cheek. "Luckily he didn't have many wounds, though he seemed like he had a twisted ankle, that wasn't the case." Tatara examined the stranger once again, only to shake his head.

"That was really fast though." You chuckled in amazement as you put Anna, now pouting at you, down and stared at the stranger's cheek. "Totsuka-san's an excellent good nurse right?" You playfully grinned at Tatara. 

"Now we only have one issue left..." You sit down on a barstool, facing Tatara seriously. He looked back, levelling up to your serious gaze. 

"We need to treat you as well," Tatara said with a serious glint in his eyes as he prepares to open the aid kit.

"No no! Wait!" You grabbed the kit in the speed of light while breathing heavily, making sure it's closed properly. "He speaks English!" You breathed out, surprising Tatara a tad bit. 

"A foreigner..?" He stared at the stranger who hadn't spoken a word. "He doesn't seem American to me..." Tatara grumbled.

"American or not, we have to communicate with him." Your determined eyes gave Tatara a soft chuckle. 

"You're not changing the subject are you?" A dangerous shine passed Tatara's usually kind orbs. You ducked quickly. "No! I'm just asking for help!" 

Tatara sighed, holding in his urge to flick your forehead.

"Then why don't you try asking that wind of yours?" 

He looked at you with keen orbs.

You stare at him, unconsciously frozen in place.

"Right?" His slight smile jolted you back to reality. 

"R-Right-" The place around you seemed to shake, how did he know? Questions you knew he would answer slyly never left your mouth. You took in a breather as you faced the stranger who looked at you with pure curiosity. 

Tatara watches you with fascination as you close your eyes, flinching a little as the air started enwrapping you, being more colder than usual. Was it because of him..? You huffed a little, winter, it was like the stranger brought it with him everywhere. 

You turned your gaze at the stranger. His orbs were as smooth as glass.. you unintentionally held your breath, afraid that touching it might break something, falling deeper and deeper as you stare...

"Isaac."

He closed his eyes.

You blinked. "Huh?"

"Please call me Isaac."

He opened his icy orbs. The second you saw it, you flinched yours closed on instinct, amusing him.

"Yours?" 

You slowly opened your eyes, his eyes a little warmer than before. "Y/.. Y/N." You mumbled, slightly avoiding his gaze. He was not a stranger anymore, he was Isaac. 

"Y/N... Can you take me to a library?" He said in a slight whisper, with a serious gaze. You couldn't say anything else but nod unknowingly.

Silence passes with only the two of you staring at each other. Even Anna and Tatara couldn't do anything but to just keep quiet. 

Before Tatara stood up and checked the time. "Time for you to go home Y/N. You can't have a sleepover like always, Izumo's bar isn't a hotel you know." He mused before checking his phone. 

You hesitantly stood up, not having the mood to retort to what he said. "They.. aren't finished yet?" 

Tatara sighed, it seemed like he had been carrying a lot of worry from that heavy sigh and shook his head. "Come back tomorrow, I'm sure they'll be here by then." He looked at you with a reassuring smile.

You smiled back. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Tatara ushered you to go, you glanced at Isaac, signalling him to come with you.

"Bye Y/N!" You turned your head to the waving Anna behind you and slightly waved back. "Bye-bye, Anna-chan."

Unknowing to you, Isaac watches you with little amusement.

You waited to be entirely out of the bar before you spoke to him. 

"It's.. a little too dark now." You started. Glancing at the sky that was darker than the last time you saw it. "Let's visit the library tomorrow."

He glanced at you instead of the sky; and nodded.

"You can stay in my place, better than staying in hotels or somewhere expensive." You started walking and you can tell that he followed suit. He didn't answer, thinking about what you said, maybe. 

"... Sure." 

You beamed.

* * *

"We're here!"

You don't know if the darkening sky and lesser light made you hallucinate, but you swore you saw him wince when his eyes laid at your... residence.

"This.. is your home?" 

"Yep." You slid the door open, needing more force when it didn't.

And when it did, a part of the roof gave up and fell down.

"We'll make do for now." You blatantly said and smiled at him.

He stopped you from stepping in, he looked at you with dead set eyes you've never seen before. "Yes?"

"We're sleeping somewhere else." He said with his usual indifferent expression, though, it seemed forced. "Why?" You felt a little bothered by that, your house.. 

You get it, it didn't look like it was a place that was comfortable to sleep in or even live in. The interior was covered in dust, corners varnished with cobweb and moss. Wooden walls that were old, one flick and it seemed like it would fall. But...

"This is.. my home." You bitterly looked at the table at the corner of your so-called home, its wood didn't look like what it used to. Yet picturing your father sitting there made you look yearnful. 

"..." Isaac stared at you with an unreadable expression. "Sorry. Let's sleep here." He lightly sighed and stepped inside, looking up the hole on the roof from the fallen part. "But is there even a space to sleep in?"

"Yeah!" You went in, and he didn't stop you this time. "Let's go to my room."

He nodded.

"Don't worry, I've kept my room cleaner than this small space." You moved to the left side and you see the familiar door, Isaac following close. "Though, my room is smaller."

"..." He peeked around your little residence, and he noticed the old antics and old wood. He doesn't know if, you just moved in here because you weren't financially stable. Or.. you've lived your whole life, caged in a little space you called home. 

"Here! I have a bunk bed though, I don't know," You trailed away, trying to keep your tone cheerful, "maybe mother expected another child.." but maybe stopping the hurt in it was a little too much, even for you. 

"That's... convenient," Isaac whispered, watching your small figure move around as if it was the zoo. Fragile as he was, you seemed more fragile in his eyes.

"There's.. a window here too.." You went to the glassless window, flinching after touching the window's old wooden frame, afraid it might break. But you were happy to feel the breeze in that place once again. 

Isaac glances at you, before setting his travel bag on a table you had near the centre of the room. You blink at watching him treat it as his own home already, stuffing a chuckle so it won't slip past your lips. You watch him lay down a few herbs and bottles.

"Don't tell me you're doing some alchemy." You mused as you walk near him.

He nodded blankly.

"I see." You somehow managed to smoothly say, though inside you were in turmoil. Who the hell is he?!

"Why are you doing alchemy.. at night?" 

He looked up at you, before touching his silvery-white hair. "Because.. I'm out of mana."

_Mana..?_

It reminded you of a fantasy story you read with the Seventh King, a story he had read out to you.

"You mean.. magical energy?" You had never met someone with mana before. As if Isaac had jumped out of Atlantis. 

"I ran out of mana; and ran into those thugs earlier." He grabbed a flower and used a mortar and pestle to crush it. "I'm making a drink to.. replenish it."

The sigh you tried to contain, finally happened.

Yeah, he came out of a fantasy novel, didn't he. 

You didn't hear him chuckle when he noticed your sigh. "Watch."

And so you did. You watch him gulp down a bottle of blue liquid, his once silvery hair turned into a darkish blue, like the murky night. A change that left you in awe.

Seriously, who the hell did you just pick off the street?! Currently shouted in your bewildered expression.

"Let's sleep, we spent too much time." He says as he looked out the window, before packing up his bottles, herbs and the mortar. You shook your head to snap out of it.

"Alright. I'll sleep on the bottom bunk." You said before turning to the window, it'll be difficult to sleep this time without pyjamas, Izumo and Tatara made you get used to it so much. Thinking about them made your head hurt already, plus with the fact that you're harbouring a possible novel character.

"Alright." He took his bag with him and climbed the top bunk. 

You were content with that, a little. You followed and laid down on the bottom bunk. Your breath hitched as you realised it was hard to breathe in.. a tight bandage. This was the first time you wanted to complain about it, has the Red Clan spoiled you this much..?

You sigh a little as you unbutton your jacket and untightened your bandage just a bit; until it was breathable.

And slowly.. with steady breathing... Your drowsy eyes shut and met sleep.

Except for a certain someone, who was still a little bothered by your very existence.

Only if he didn't run out of mana that time; if only he didn't run into a bunch of thugs. 

He wouldn't have met you. 

He nudged his head to the edge so that he can see you. "Y/N-"

You were asleep already. So he amusingly sighed and turned the other way.

And bit by bit, drowsiness has met him too.

Though one thought rode his mind the whole night.

_Do boys here usually have big chests..?_


	8. ˗ˏˋ Seven 'ˎ˗

_"Munakata-san.." You grabbed the attention of the blue-haired male. "What book is this one?" You took a rather thick book from the stack of them, showed it to him with both of your hands._

_He hummed in amusement at your antics, before looking at the ancient like, brown book as he took it from you and dusted it off._

_"It is a book about the seven king's history."_

_With the gleam in his eyes, you could tell that it was important. You smiled and said: "Please read it to me, Munakata-san."_

_The male slightly smiled, before opening the book._

_And one word had already caught your eye, following an image as Reishi flips the page._

_"Munakata-san."_

_"Yes?"_

_"What does that word mean?"_

_The older male was a little surprised, questions yet he hasn't even started._

_You went and pointed at the word..._ _  
_

_"That is the word for clansmen, now clansmen are people who follow and obey their leader, their king." He glanced at Seri, she stopped organizing files for a moment and smiled a little at Reishi and his conversation with you._

_"Clansmen... Do all kings have them?" You took your eyes off the word for a moment to look at Reishi. He nodded._

_"It depends... Some kings want none, some kings want all."_

_You looked back at the book and smiled gleefully._

_"I want some clansmen too!"_

You gasped awake.

You jolted your body to sit up, and you rubbed your head for your half-asleep brain would wake its fogginess away. 

It was a dream, no, a memory. 

Of the times where Reishi would hang out with you at the library just to teach you something new every day. But why? Why dream of something like...

You took in a breath and exhaled. It was morning, maybe at 6 A.M. or something. Your body always wakes up at that time. 

Your brain completely wakes up as you remember taking in Isaac inside of your residence. You quickly buttoned up your jacket and stood up. You peeked at the top bunk only to see a gently sleeping Isaac. 

"He's asleep.." You unconsciously let your shoulders relax. 

You watch his chest go up and down, a sign of steady breathing. It was like the wounds from yesterday had never happened. The patch on his cheeks was a reminder that everything really did happen.

_Clansmen._

A clansman.. huh? 

You pursed your lips, a king with clansmen like Isaac would be considered lucky..

You sighed and shook your head. Remembering the Blue King's uncontainable baffled expression in your dream, the reason you woke up as if you had a nightmare.

But now... was not the time. 

"Wake up, Isaac.." You whispered and poked at his sleeping figure.

"Just five more minutes..." He groaned and turned away.

You blinked in surprise. He didn't seem like a heavy sleeper to you when you first met him.

"But we're going to the library today." You still whispered.

No response. 

This is going to be a problem...

Maybe it was because he couldn't hear you? You thought. But any louder than a whisper was not something your newly woken up chords could handle right now. 

You went closer to him by stepping on top of the bottom bed and closer to his ears.

"Isaac..." You breathed out.

"Huh?!" He sprang up and accidentally banged his head to your very low roof. "Ack!" He hissed and rubbed his head while immediately springing back down. "Argh.." 

You watched that all with contained laughter, It was wrong to laugh, but you couldn't help it. "Sorry, Isaac, was me whispering that scary?" Tears started to form on your eyes because it was painful to not laugh, you wiped them off quickly. "Even though you wouldn't budge when I tried to wake you up..."

He didn't respond, just rubbed his head and glared at your poor house's low ceiling. 

"I guess you woke up the wrong way... Why don't I treat you to breakfast to make up for waking you up like that?" You smiled apologetically at him.

He noticed you and he hastily covered his ear before turning a slight red. "A-Ah. Alright." 

You tilted your head at a new side of him that made you curious. Why stutter? Was what you did too much?.. Maybe so.. 

"Let's go then."

You beamed at him.

* * *

"Takoyaki for breakfast is amazing, right?"

You turned your glance to Isaac, who hasn't touched his food even once. 

You two were already walking your way towards the library, and the first thing you wanted to eat was takoyaki. Besides, Isaac's curious stare at the treat made you buy it with no hesitation. Money that Izumo forced onto your hands was helpful after all. 

Isaac watches you chew on your share. "Is this.. squid?" He poked the takoyaki balls with his own toothpick. 

"Mhm." You hummed while eating.

"Doesn't look like one.." His usually blank face had a surprising furrowed eyebrow. You wanted to laugh but you were busy eating, so instead, you watch him look around the buildings and shop with slight awe. 

Well, he was just as amazed as you are with his very being. Foreigners are amazing, aren't they?

"Come on, eat the takoyaki before it gets cold. Or it won't taste as good anymore." You threw your plastic platter with the toothpick into a nearby trashcan. 

He quickly looked uncomfortable. But complied and picked a takoyaki with his toothpick, copying you, he blew on it and then ate it whole.

"It..." After chewing for a bit, he gulped it down. "It tastes otherworldly.." He mumbled.

"Hm?" 

"Nothing." He slightly chuckled. 

"Just laughing at my own joke." He uttered one more time before chewing on another takoyaki.

"..." You stared at him for a moment before looking away. "I knew you'd like it." You glanced at him again with a smile. But seeing his platter empty made your smile turn into a scoff. 

Just who was it earlier that was squirming at the thought of eating takoyaki? You huffed. 

You told him to wait for a second to throw his trash at another trashcan.

After for a while, nobody said anything after. Though you heard shuffling and you see Isaac opening his traveller bag and pulling out a thick but seemingly light book from his swift actions. 

It looked.. peculiar from other books.

You watched him be capable of writing even while walking, you peeked a little at what he was doing. "Are you writing down a mere takoyaki?" The scoff you'd find annoying if others had done it was yet tempting to grow on your lips.

"Takoyaki.. yes." He responded seriously, too serious to your liking.

"Is it really that amazing..? It's just street food." If he was going to react like this, maybe you've had bought him some sushi..

 _Just kidding._ You thought while recalling how hollow your wallet was now.

"By the way, what kind of book is that?" You glanced at the book 

"It's... Just a special book, I guess." He snapped his book shut and hid it inside the brownish old looking shoulder back. You stare at his dusty and damaged bag, curious about the book he hid inside.

A unique book, with a unique strain...

"Does it cast magic spells or something?" You jest. 

Before sighing unconsciously in relief as he slowly shook his head. 

"Those are tomes, they cast spells."

"Ohh I see-"

You contained yourself from being amazed and covered your mouth. And he said it so casually too?! Maybe you'll learn more things from him than Reishi..?

"You're so amazing, Isaac-san."

"San?"

"It's an honorific used for respected people." You smiled at him for a second before continuing your way. "And for older ones, I think." 

Isaac glanced at you. "... Am I older than you?" You were only an inch shorter, yet he didn't believe that you were younger than him.

"I'm eighteen, you?" 

"... Seventeen."

"I see." Your lips coiled into a smile. Being older feels great! 

"Ah, the library is right here." You pause Isaac's step, him not having time to notice your entertained smirk, fortunately. 

"Just step up those stairs and we open the door, alright?" You felt him nod his head.

"Alright, let's go."

The two of you walk more steps nearer the building; until two indigo shades of colour made your green orbs blink to a Blue King standing at the other side of the library, just like that place where you first met him.

Yet you weren't the one who was with him, instead, it was...

"Fushimi-san?" You called out to someone who didn't hear it. You started wondering why the two of them were.. together, talking. 

"Y/N?" Isaac tapped on your shoulders, jolting your attention back to him. "Sorry." You scratched your head. "Can you go by yourself? Something kinda came up." You felt guilt boil in you, but.. why is a red clansman talking to someone of the blue fraction? A king, no less.

"..." Isaac glanced at the two people you laid your eyes on for a second, his silence making you uneasy. "Sure.." He said before walking away from you. You sighed and relaxed your posture. 

"Please make sure to pick me up before lunch." Without turning his head, he spoke. 

"Mm.. Yeah." You nodded.

Isaac went on, and you took a breather before glancing at the two males who seemed to be discussing something, both had serious expressions. Almost like they fit each other, twins.. You sighed at yourself. 

"Munakata-san?" A step forward and he already noticed you, and an unexpected appalled expression fell on his face. "Y/N-?"

He reached his hand out to you, only to halt, "what are you doing with Fushimi-san?" You said, trying to sound calm but to no avail, it had left your mouth shakingly. Reishi grasped nothing, and calmly put his hand back to his side.

"May your fellow red clansmen, for now, explain the situation." He pushed his glasses back.

You couldn't tell what he was so upset over that he slightly glared at you when he emphasized _for now._

You wanted to speak up, you wanted to say something. But before anything, Saruhiko dragged you by the wrist to somewhere else. Not far, not near, just the right distance so that he could talk to you. 

"F- Fushimi-san?" You watch him let you go as he dusted off his shirt. 

"Y/N." He didn't face you as he said your name.

Why?

"How about Munakata-san? Why were you guys talking to each other?"

"I..." You waited for him to turn to you, for him to show his face, for him to answer all of your questions properly.

_"Will leave Homura."_

But he didn't. He didn't even look at you, did he even answer properly?

"Look at me." You firmly said, but he didn't. Not even a falter, nor hesitation. 

You gritted your teeth. "Saruhiko!"

"Shut up!!" 

The shock left you speechless, like a pierce through your head, if you could, you would've let yourself drown in the ringing in your head. Forever sinking into agony..

Yet you snap back into reality quickly as you see his shaking figure. "I..." You wanted to find the words, but.. you weren't Mikoto, you weren't Reishi, you weren't someone great...

Still,

he is.. was.. A red clansman...

"You'll miss them, won't you?" 

You whispered blankly and came closer to him, he didn't run away. 

He looked at you bitterly, "yeah.." And a face that resisted all the tears.

You sighed and smiled amusingly even though your heart ached. "Regretting it or not, I'll respect your decision with no questions from now on." You rubbed his back and he hung his head low. 

"Thank you, Y/N.." 

"Why did you want to change clans though?"

"I thought there'd be no more questions asked?" Head hung low, yet you could tell he looked at you with an irritated look. You giggled. "C'mon, you seem younger and teasable than me now." You said in the most annoying tone even you were surprised you had. Pushing down the remorse deep into your brain where you couldn't find it.

"..." He sighed and tilted his head up, not looking at you though. "Because Misaki wouldn't pay attention to me anymore."

"...?!" His reason was more childish than you thought. You massaged the bridge of your nose. "Alright, I won't ask anymore." You inwardly groaned.

He looked at you and you looked back, comfortable silence passed for a moment before you stopped rubbing his back. "You're here, so that means they're back right?" 

The male glared at you and you chuckled. "Mmn, they are." He said blandly with slight annoyance before turning away from you. "I'm going to the Blue Clan. Tell them, especially Misaki that." 

You scratched your head. "Yeah." 

He hid his contented smile at that

Three seconds past. 

"Why are you following me?" He sent an icy stare at you.

"Oh? Well.." You continued to take steps beside him. Humming in amusement as you think whether you should tell him or not. "Someone's waiting for me in the library?" You grin as your steps become lighter.

Saruhiko looked confused for a moment; before his furrowed brows furrowed more. "Is it a guy?" He looked a little bit grumpy, you noticed.

"Well, I think?" You pondered back to when you observed that Isaac was a little bit more pretty than the usual girls you see..

Saruhiko clicked his tongue but said nothing else, and so you kept quiet through the whole walk too. 

"Done?" Reishi stared down at the both of you, you squirmed at the unusual intimidating pressure he's giving to you. He glared harder at you though.

"Is there something wrong, Munakata-san?" You hesitantly asked. 

He stared at you before sighing. "It's nothing." He dismissively shook his head before turning away. "I waited for you all this time, but you..." 

"Yes?" You felt cold sweat drip down your cheek as you couldn't pick up what he mumbled.

"...Nothing." You watch him rub the nape of his neck with faint red ears.

"...?"

"Fushimi, come with me then, we'll have to fix your papers." He glanced at the almost puffy-eyed male before going on to another direction. "And, I'm not waiting in this library anymore..."

"..." You...

Didn't hear him, again. Whatever he uttered, you hoped it wasn't important. Teehee.

"I'll come and visit you sometime, okay?" You told Saruhiko before he was completely gone. He pursed his lips and said nothing else. Before stopping in his tracks to nod and continue.

You wanted to see him off with a smile, but he wouldn't even look at you so you turned away, to stop whatever liquid that built up in your eyes from sliding down.

"Let's check up on Isaac, shall we?"

* * *

You watch in astonishment as said male flip through pages. You slowly count the books beside him that he had read. "Y- You read all of that?" You couldn't stop a stutter when you count up to twenty, or more maybe. 

Did he really? 

"Mmn.." He mumbled. "Yes."

"Your yes was in Japanese!" With a grin, you looked at him proudly.

"I've basically mastered the language.. but," You notice him write something down his particular book. "I still want to study more." Without looking at you, he continued to skim through the current book he was holding and finished it in a second.

"...?" Your bare confused expression made Isaac blink his gaze at you.

"Ah.. by seeing them once, I'm able to memorise the context of anything." Returning to his book after saying that. You nodded, but really, your mind had gone to a slight mental shock, rendering you speechless. 

You felt your mind wander, and the first thing you thought of was Saruhiko...

"The Homura..." You muttered, unknowingly.

Coming to a realization, you gasped. "Ah... I should really get a phone soon.." You furrow your brows in contemplation. They're back, right? They must be safe, right? Saruhiko said so.

But you really.. wanted to see them again..

No matter how much you try to forget about it, you bit your lip in uncontrollable worry.

You shook your head. "Isaac." He paid attention to you while you went to the lady behind the desk to ask for a piece of paper before going back to the curious male. "Here's the address to the bar we went to yesterday." He watched you intently write it down, that came with a horribly drawn but useful looking map. 

"Thanks..?" Isaac's curious glance became confused. "I.." You started, giving him the map. "Need to go there earlier, can you be by yourself?" You watch him take the paper, a slight light of appreciation showed in his orbs. "Confidently, no." He glanced up at your serious gaze. "But it's probably important for you, right?"

You said nothing but a nod.

"Go." He folded the map. "I'll be back before midnight."

You smiled and ruffled his hair. "Alright!" 

He frowned in your pats but waved you off with a smile as you left.

* * *

You gulped as you stared at the doorknob to the bar. Heart pounding against your chest as the expectation and excitement of seeing them after almost two whole days made a prominent smile come to your lips.

Until... You recall Saruhiko. And you instantly frowned.

The whole walk till here made you distracted with the thoughts of seeing them again, but you knew that it was slowly eating at the back of your head..

You turned around, maybe you'll see them next time...

"Eh? Y/N?" Izumo popped his head outside one of the windows with a wiping cloth in one of his hands. He was cleaning, even the windows. Your shocked reaction was a little too late; because he saw you in a frown.

A serious expression flashed his face, "Come in! We missed you!" Before he welcomed you warmly, and with a shameless confession even. You looked at him with a wistful smile before nodding and opening the door confidently.

"I'm here!"

"Welcome home!" Izumo instantly chirped, still sticking out the window.

You winced at how he welcomed you like some sort of housewife. But the heavy atmosphere you first felt, outside and inside the bar, suddenly lifted up. Only a little, though. 

You didn't know if it was because of Izumo's jokes, your appearance, or both.

But you knew it was heavy because of Saruhiko... They must've known, judging by their gloomy faces as you glance around. Especially Misaki.. who was sitting on a sofa by himself, looking out the window with an unreadable expression.

"Kusanagi-san..." You cautiously said while walking to sit on a barstool. He sighed before nodding. Eyeing you knowingly. "Yeah, Fushimi told us before he left, in a rush." Whispering wasn't needed, but he did so anyway. Because the Red King wasn't there, and even Anna was more dull than usual.

You couldn't say anything. Deep regret for not convincing Saruhiko started growing inside you.

"Don't look so down, it was his choice, right?" Izumo was the only one with his usual goof, wiping glass cups and watching over the bar. You stared at him before it reminded you,

_He's right._

You shook your head off that regret. "But is Yata-san alright with this..?" A question you tried to whisper the best you could...

But the person in question jolted to his feet. You snap your head to him in shock that he might've heard you, and you were right. He did, all of it. You could see the glare behind his hair that covered his eyes.

"Yata-!" 

You were too late, the shorter male rushed out the bar with banging the door shut. 

And the dread that weighed the room heavily came back once again.

"He seems to be alright," Izumo said calmly and whined about how the door could've broke. You couldn't even sigh at his antics as the atmosphere was too heavy to even breathe. 

Yet,

"I'm going after him."

you grit your teeth instead.

Izumo grinned.

"Alright~" He sang. 

You wasted no time in standing up and leaving the bar, following the maroon haired male's steps. "Yata!" You called out to him, sky getting dark, sight getting blurry from running. Couldn't find him, panic starts rising.

Until you see the shorter male's hair strands that stood out to you.

He was there, just standing, reacted to your call? Maybe. 

But he turned around and looked at you in the eye.

So different, so different from Saruhiko. You knew that this could easily be resolved.

_Could it really be?_

"Yata..."

"Did you see him?" A hurt tone that matched his expression.

Your lips quivered before you nodded. "Yes.." 

His expression turns more sour and sour by the second.

"What did he say...?"

"He's..." Your glance fell down the floor, a heart too weak to look at him. "Becoming blue clansmen.." And a shaky breathe; after the words fell out of your mouth.

His next action made you blink to him at a surprise as he was suddenly in front of you, a firm grip on your right shoulder, with a glare that made the guilt you felt get swallowed down your throat. 

"That..." The grip tightens, a yelp that threatened to let out was replaced with a sharp gasp as your back suddenly hit a wall from your right side. _"Traitor!"_ Misakihad pinned you to a wall in a fit of rage.

"Yata.." You dare call out to him in his state, but you could tell that he faltered.

Anything, say anything. Anything at all to snap him out of it. "He said-"

"I don't want to hear it." A rigid refusal. His gaze on you grew harder, though him being shorter, you felt yourself become rather smaller than him in front of his auburn orbs. 

"You-"

You inhaled.

"You guys are just like kids!" You cried.

"You and Fushimi, even Kusanagi-san!" 

Misaki's angered look slowly dissipated and was instead replaced with eyes wide open, and mouth starting to agape after hearing you also blame their bar's owner.

Why? Was written on his face.

Why were you so angry?

How had the tables turned?

"I-"

"Listen to me." You cut him off by cupping his cheeks tightly. "Have you ever thought about what Fushimi felt?" Your green orbs stared into his, searching for anything. He didn't let you, of course.

"I did! I always have!"

He choked on his words. 

"I've thought about it a million times! Why? Why did he leave?! Was the Red Clan not good enough for him?"

Then shuts his lips tight, not wanting you to hear any more of this and looked away.

You chuckled softly before hugging him. "I won't tell you what he said," You uttered, complying with Misaki's wishes. "But I'll tell you one thing." You looked at him.

"He has never stopped thinking of you, nor the clan. And he will always care."

You whisper; it wasn't a lie, Saruhiko's lonely orbs told you so. You started to gently wipe off the tears that slid through his cheeks as he completely softened and hugged back, making you slide down in shock. But you couldn't retort, as he sobbed all of his problems away in your arms. 

"That's probably a lie, ain't it?" He whimpered. 

You softly chuckled before shaking your head.

You started brushing his hair back with your fingers, a way to hopefully comfort him. And the two of you stayed like that, enwrapped in a comfortable air of silence.

Misaki started snoring.

You let him, he needs it, you thought.

And maybe.. you should sleep too...

_Crap, I forgot about Isaac!_


	9. ˗ˏˋEight: Yata's POV 'ˎ˗

_"Thanks.. Y/N.. Or whatever..."_

_I say in stifled sobs, which were now almost gone since I've been in his arms for a while. Y/N amusingly sighed before humming. "It's okay, Yata-san." He says with a patient filled tone, I was thankful, really._

_I dug my head further into his chest, his jacket absorbing the last of my tears left._

_Hm?_

_There was... Something a little comfy, as if Y/N had a pillow inside his jacket._

_I had to pull my hand up and feel around it, it was soft to the touch; round..._

_I snapped my glance up to Y/N after hearing a small whine._

_And what I saw was-_

"No!! That doesn't fit this book's rating!!" I yelled awake, before rubbing my eyes quickly and blinking in surprise. "What the hell..?" The dream had woken me up roughly, and I felt my whole body was sore, especially...

"Please don't tell me..." I checked down my blanket, eyes scrunched, not hoping for the worse.

Yet the worse came.

"Are ya friggin kiddin' me?!" I rushed to the nearest comfort room, chaos erupting from every loud step as it bothered the other people who lived with me.

* * *

"Kusanagi-san! Help me," Rikio cried. "Yata-san's being weirder than usual." He sighed. I glared at him shut but my hands around his chest never left. "Shut up!! I'm jus checkin' something out!"

Kusanagi-san came out of the bar counter after setting down the glasses and wipe cloth. "What are you up to, Yata?" He said with a chuckle; and a slight content expression from the fact that I probably wasn't moping around. I rolled my eyes.

"Checking if... I'm gay or not." I mumbled while letting go of Rikio, who sighed in relief.

"Really?" With a sly grin, I watch Kusanagi-san pull Y/N out from below the bar counters. "Why don't you try him then?" I could tell that he was only joking, but my cheeks turned red immediately. 

"Hold on, why are your cheeks red too?!" I pointed at Y/N who was standing there with what seemed like a shop bag in his arms, and an embarrassed flush across his cheeks.

"It's because I don't know how to talk to Yata-san again if I saw him..." Y/N scratched his cheeks. "A- Anyway, please share this with everyone, It's mochi." He smiled warmly before handing out the shopping bag that was actually filled with mochi.

"T- Thanks.." 

Now, _why_ was _I_ stuttering?

"Please give some to Suoh-san too." An unnoticeable sadness was laced in Y/N's voice.

I nodded before giving the bag to Rikio who was afraid to leave me, afraid that I might actually grope Y/N as I did to him.

_Little does he know, I guess._

My blush never ceased as Y/N started to talk about how mochis tasted so good, embarrassment about this morning never left my mind. The blonde bar owner chuckled as he watched over us, before making us go out to buy more snacks since the mochis weren't enough to feed the flock of red clansmen that would go inside the bar later afternoon.

I groaned and covered my red cheeks. "Alright, jeez." 

Y/N giggled and agreed. "I want to buy some daifuku this time!" He grinned while he happily took Kusanagi-san's money, in which I saw the older male comically sweatdropped.

While walking through the streets of Tokyo, I nervously squirmed with my hands inside my pockets. Glancing a little at the carefree Y/N who just looked around in search for some daifuku. 

Before the brown-head stopped, causing me to halt as well. 

"Y/N?"

I saw Y/N looking at a large window shop, and specifically, at the women's clothes...

I took a gulp, getting more embarrassed as I see those type of clothing. But I walked near to the curious little Y/N before tapping his shoulder. "What are ya up to?" A simple question, but I mustered a lot for that.

"I once saw Munakata-san look at these clothes.. I was wondering if they fit me." Y/N looked a little bitter at the clothes behind the glass, before caressing the glass as if he caressed the clothes itself. 

"Why- Why don't you try them on, then?" I mumbled while the blush on my cheeks could make someone mistake me as a tomato. 

The brunette sighed. "They remind me of my mother, that's why I hate wearing them."

I couldn't but frown. So you've been wearing boy clothes because of that? Moron. I wanted to say it. But I sighed even _louder_ than him. "Don't tell me even this one reminds you of her?" I pointed at an article of clothing with green pastel colours. A soft vibe that I thought reminded me of the brunette beside me..

Y/N chuckled. "Nope!"

I grinned widely; until I watch Y/N enter the shop and signalled for me to go with him. "Come on! Let's see if I fit it!" An undeniable curiosity flashed both of our eyes, though the blush crept back as I took one step inside the shop filled with nothing but the opposite gender from mine.

"I'm startin' to regret this..." I looked around and nothing in this place was something that made me comfortable. The smell of their perfume, their makeup. I swear it was starting to rub on me. 

_I swear they're gonna effing ask if I finally hooked up with a woman._ I thought with furrowed brows.

I blinked back in surprise as I watch Y/N be lead through by a saleslady with a few clothes in his hand. Curiosity made me daring as I stepped through the people and lines of clothes. I was worried, wasn't Y/N a boy? If they found out, would they have kicked us out? I gulped, reminiscing a little about yesterday's events with the scrunching of my face as I prevent getting flustered. 

"Yata-san, come here!"

I quickly turned my glance to a Y/N who was waving to me behind a dressing curtain, and I rushed over. "W- What?" I stuttered with slightly rosy cheeks.

"Sit there, okay?" After seeing the brunette's shy smile, I nodded feverishly and sat down on a waiting chair. Pushing a nervous lump down my throat as I wait for him with girls looking at me, saying things about how we seemed like lovers... What's it to them?!

"Um.." I snapped back my glance at the Y/N who peeked his head out of the curtains, the only thing separating and covering him. "I kind of.. don't know how to wear this..." I looked at him and stood up. "What, is it the shirt?" I sighed.

"Yeah, kinda."

I quirked an eyebrow before walking to him and I grabbed the curtains before peeking in. "Where-"

I looked down and noticed the pile of bandages on the floor, but my eyes were mostly focused on... The F/C laced underwear that wasn't even properly closed..

"You said it was a shirt?!?!" 

"Why are you screaming? And isn't this a shirt?? It came with the clothes-"

"Agh!" I quickly cut him- _her_ off as I shut the curtain and pushed my head away, yet when I close my eyes shut and cover my vision with darkness, memories of yesterday flashes before me and my eyes recall the moment inside that.. dressing area...

"Why the heck didn't ya tell us that you were a woman?!" I yelled in a hushed whisper, now not able to tell if the heat I felt on my cheeks were of anger; or embarrassment. Maybe even both!

"I.." Y/N started, tone laced with distress. "Nobody really told me I was... Even the only woman, my mother, wasn't there for me." 

I could tell by her voice, how worried she was. I gulped another nervous lump down my throat, shaking my head and thoughts off of my anger. If that was the case, then she wasn't someone to blame...

"...Put on your old clothes," I grumbled. "Buy that or not I don't care, just don't wear it now for the time being." I let go of the curtains, noticing how even the tips of my fingers had burned red in embarrassment. I sighed, "And I'm gonna go, take a breather and think about this.. _issue_ ya got." I sounded rash, I knew, but the pink hues around my cheeks that spoke bashfulness really said otherwise.

Y/N sounded a little worried with her incoherent mumbling. "A- Alright, sorry again Yata-san." 

I glanced at the hanging red clothing that separated the two of us, before walking out without a word. 

* * *

Rikio stared at me, looking as if I had grown two heads and, maybe, six eyes.

"What?" I glared back at him and he immediately controlled his gawked expression. 

"It's just that, Yata-san..." He and I were walking in some sidewalk of Tokyo, ten minutes after the incident with Y/N. Just thinking about it sent my cheeks aflame. 

"That! You've been red as a slice of raw pork since earlier! Tell me, I'm smelling this girly smell on you, did you perhaps..."

"No! You dingus, I just passed by really heavy perfume wearers. So what?!" I snapped at him which made everything worse as he grinned back at me with a "knowing" expression. He was wrong, hella wrong!

"Nng..." But I couldn't deny any further, because remnants of my memory spent with her came rushing back as Rikio's teasing of me flows from my left ear and exits the other. I curl down onto the ground as I clasp my head, ignoring Rikio. 

Closing or opening my eyes didn't even help as the colour of her orbs and hair was all I could remember.

"Damnit..."

"At least.. I'm not gay..."


	10. Extra: Isaac's POV

The air caresses my azure locks as I walk by stores to stores in a street of Tokyo, guided by nothing but Y/N's badly drawn map, and the faint memory of walking by with her.

I glanced down the now crumpled piece of paper, pen fading. Fear of being lost wasn't something I really cared about, but maybe being lost in another world from mine, maybe...

"...?" I turned my glance to an old lady, her hair was as white as snow, and she appeared to be carrying a basket of fruits and vegetables, all sorted in a nice variety of colours. My mind didn't need to think that much as my feet and arms have moved on their own. And had already gone to help the poor lady, carrying her basket I say: "Can I help you with this?"

It took a second before the elderly chuckled, her voice as old as time yet to me it sounded warm, caring. "What is the point of asking? You have already taken the basket, but thank you, It would be very kind of you." 

I nodded, a small smile crept onto my lips as we both walked the streets of Tokyo. The cold air seemingly now warm, I held one of her arms as I guide her through every step we took. I'd look at the flickering lights of a store, I close these eyes that seemed to want this warmth to last a lifetime.

_Drip._

The sound of water drops as it taps on the floor with a rhythm from a broken tube, I glance at it while walking, relief passes through me as I realise it wasn't mine, but the tears of a broken pipeline.

Yet there was something, something that tugged at my heart, something with the way I touched this old lady's skin that made me want to bawl out.

"Do you have any friends, young man?" 

Her tries of speaking had snapped me out of my trance. I might have looked a little too gloomy to her, have I? I have to apologise..

"...Maybe, only a handful..." Yet I couldn't, have I been too comfortable, too comfortable in her warmth..?

_"Isaac..."_

I flinched; a recalled memory, a memory that made me bite my tongue as hard as I could as I resist the urge to holler, to yell, to break down and scream in regret.

"That is a shame, even though you are such a nice kid." The old lady said with the song of her laughter, I held her arm tighter; as if she'd disappear out of my grasp. She had saved me again, again from my risky thoughts.

"Thank.. you..." I tried to laugh with her, but it only sounded like a broken record, nothing of her tune. And there I had felt it, the tugs were harder to ignore, harder to breathe, harder to see, blurriness spread my whole being as everything wasn't so clear anymore.

_"Isaac..."_

_Drip._

"Are you okay, young man..?"

I stared at her as she stared back, worry filled her eyes to the brim, just like _her_. "I- I'm fine," I wipe the tears, hurryingly, "You just.. remind me so much of my grandma.. I just-" My words cut short as a choke from my tears threatened to ripple through my throat, but I stop it in time and instead let out a few more tears drop down my cheeks, I let them, not for her, though.

As she wiped my tears with her white and simple handkerchief, she wore a little amused but caring smile. "I do?"

I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood, only to sound so sad to my core. "Yeah, you look just like her."

"She must have been just as pretty as me, huh?" The elderly mused, which I found endearing as I chuckle for real this time, actual laughter passing through me, even I found it so pleasing to the ear. "Yeah! She was really great, just like you granny." Laughter dying down in me, was now just a sincere smile as I look at her.

She didn't like how I called her and she glared at me for it, but she ended up smiling nonetheless. "Hmph, how so?" 

My orbs become shinier than before as I look back on my small yet sweet memories.. "We used to play around the house, I'd gather flower petals and make a necklace out of them..." I hopelessly chuckle as I imagine myself back in those days, though knowing I would never be back, yet I still imagine.

"I used to help her tend our garden, I'd help her water the plants and pull the weeds out..." I continued, the mind that did not want to stop lingering to past memories that were bittersweet in the end. 

"Your grandmother is very lucky that she had you." Another chuckle passes her lips, eyes never taking off the road before us. But I knew that her eyes held nothing but care. I nodded, yet something about what she said had invoked curiosity in me. "How about your grandkids, ma'am?"

"I do, but they rarely visit such an old woman like me." Her laughter sounded as sad as the cries of my own, but, I was more wistful. More wistful for her, how come? Do her grandchildren not know of how fragile her being is?

"I'm... Sorry to hear that." I say nervously.

"It's okay, young man. Thank you for worrying." She smiled at me. Smiled, I wonder how she does it. Though I return the gesture; and smiled back at her.

"We are almost here, just a few more steps and you may let go of me." The old lady had reminded me that time does not freeze, and I nod hesitantly as I help guide her a couple more steps. And let go, I stare at my hands that were now empty, just like the feeling that has been eating away from inside. 

I tried giving back her basket, though I was afraid to let go, doubling the emptiness that I've felt. She looked at me with a little worry. 

"Can I..." I breathed out, her expression ushering me to speak out my mind. "Can I hug you..?" 

An effort of speaking out not wasted, as I see her laugh out and extend her arms just a little bit. "Alright, come here." And instantly, my arms had wrapped around her carefully, I understood, they were just looking for this warmth, looking for this warmth since that day.

Drip, drip. The trickling of my tears as I couldn't stop myself but to sob out. I'm sorry, I must've gotten her garb a little wet. But the warmth had made my eyes so blurry, moist, I cried. 

"Hush now, do not cry.." The elderly rubbed small circle motions at my back, comforting me, I really feel bad. "I'm sure your grandmother was proud and happy, though I'm sure she would not want to see you crying unto another old woman's shoulders." Her words made me chuckle, such sass, I sniffle and pulled away, quickly wiping off excess tears.

"Thank you, I've been such a bother..."

"Don't fret, If it wasn't for you, it would have taken me much longer, and I would have frozen to death." She reassured me while I gently gave her the basket of fruits.

"It looks like it's gonna rain. Do you have an umbrella with you?" She looked up at the sky, sad to see that the beautiful night sky was draped with dark clouds. 

"No.." I say softly and watched her give me the umbrella that she had been using to also help herself walk. I looked at her worryingly, but it would've been rude if I refused her so I took it. 

"Don't worry about it," As if she read what was on my mind, "I have a lot of those, and I do not want such a young man like you getting sick." She chuckled once again.

"Thank you," I say with confidence while giving her a bright and grateful smile, and maybe a little embarrassment dusted my cheeks.

She nodded, slowly. "Well, I think it is time for you to go on, you have helped this old lady enough." 

I didn't want to leave, but the cold air had started being harsher than usual, and I feared for her health. "Alright, goodbye ma'am, take care..." I slowly wave to her and force my feet to take its steps, she chuckled, and I might miss that tune once she was out of my sight.

I sigh and stared at the umbrella, inspecting it with both my eyes. Unsure and clueless, I pressed the button at its base and jumped when it had spread its wings. 

"Is this supposed to protect me from rain..?"

I fought off another sigh as I try to figure out how, until I managed to put myself under it by holding its stick upwards. 

I glanced up at the clouds that started crying.

And the warmth I once felt in her presence, was now replaced with the cold breeze of the air as I felt a shiver creep down my spine.

Tonight felt like mother nature's harshest winter yet...

* * *

"Isaac?" Y/N looked at me in shock, but soon it turns into relief as she steps inside the bar, fully wet and ruffled. But so was I, as I stare back at her while wearing a very.. large t-shirt.

_"Hello..?" I said in their language as I stepped through the wooden floorboards of the bar Y/N took me in and treated my wounds. I expected her to be here, having fun and laughing with her friends. Yet I was met with a glum scenery of people that spoke nothing._

_"Oh! Are you Isaac?" A rather cheerful male came to me, but I couldn't help but notice his standish out appearance, blonde hair and purple shades. He was eye candy, I could admit._

_"Yes..." Though how did he know about me?_

_"Okay! Y/N let me know in advance." He says, before looking me with a little worry. "Why don't you take a shower? You're pretty damp."_

_"...Sure." I agreed, though hesitantly._

Fast forward now, I appear in Y/N's eyes as a little one with the gleam in her eyes as she stares down at my figure. Apparently, I borrowed _Kamamoto's_ shirt. 

"Y/N!" The bar owner came rushing out of his counter and tried to hug the shorter girl. Before she flicked some water off of her fingers and onto the male's shades. "Haha.. Sorry." He quickly took off his shades and I was a little taken in by his pretty tan orbs. 

"So you got here safely!" She said a little cheery before sitting down in front of me on another stool. I nodded while feeling a little uncomfortable in these loose fits, the way the shirt would almost slip past my shoulders was a little distasteful.

I notice the person named Kusanagi set down a bowl of warm soba on the counter in front of me. "Eat it up while it's warm! It's on the house too, bet you don't have any yen with you anyway." He joked in a sad tone, I apologised before he waved me off telling me I didn't need it.

I look around and spot no spoons and fork, and only two long pieces of wood. "...?" I wondered how I would approach this food, it seemed like noodles with soup. I wipe off the drool from my lips.

"Oh! We don't use fingers here." Kusanagi instantly grasped my wrist before it had dived in the bowl of hot soup and noodles. I looked at him a little helplessly before he handed me silverware with a kind smile.

Y/N perked up at our interaction. "I guess I forgot to tell you that he's a foreigner." She eyed the bowl of soba hungrily before Kusanagi was also eyeing her sly hands in an attempt to smack it.

"Wait-" Kusanagi seemed to have realised something while looking at the female who was begging for a bowl of hot soba.

"This isn't the time for chit-chatting Y/N! Go change!" The blonde roared while _already_ pushing the brunette upstairs. "What is with you and clothes?!" She yelled back yet let herself be dragged by. "Yata-san's wet too! He's just-" Y/N cut herself off as her ears immediately turned red, making the taller male hum in amusement. "Funny way of wording, Y/N." 

I sigh as I cut their yells off before continuing eating.

I sniffed. The warmth of the soba completely making my being warm with it.

Maybe, it wouldn't be so cold as I thought it would...


	11. ˗ˏˋNine 'ˎ˗

"When is your birthday, Y/N?" 

You blink at the blonde who, unknowingly to you, had been staring at you instead of doing chores, thinking of when to ask the question. Why? Because he only wanted the conversation to happen between the two of you, but in the end, it was all for nought as Tatara's head popped in both your sights with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! I've no clue either, I don't think any of us do." He chimed in with a slight smile.

You hummed as you think about what they both said, staring onto the wooden floor, you slowly shook your head. "No idea." A chuckle left your lips after that, giving Izumo and Tatara slightly concerned faces. "I've never celebrated a _birthday_ before." Feeling the words roll of your tongue was in it itself weird, you thought.

"Oh!" 

You quickly glanced at Tatara who seemed like, an idea bulb showed just above his head.

With a never-ending smile, he says: "Yata's eighteenth birthday is near, why don't we celebrate your birthday with his?" Sparkles practically radiated off of this man as you looked at his happy orbs.

While Izumo just sighed. "We won't know he- _his_ accurate birthday, but I guess it's fine." You tilted your head as he looked like he bit his tongue mid-sentence. Though, you slowly just nodded, a little clueless as to this occasion. But the happy faces of these two made a smile tug on your lips. 

"And why don't we have a shopping session, just you and me." 

Never knowing that Tatara could smile slyly while inching near you with his suggestion, you could feel your breath hitch as his own could almost touch your skin. Before you could feel the heat rise on your cheeks, Izumo strangled the light-toned brown head by pulling him by the collar. 

"Right in front of me, huh?" Izumo said sweetly, oh so sweet that made Tatara pale from the sugar. You chuckled at the sight of blonde smiling but an obvious tick mark was on his forehead.

"Sure, Tatara-san. Are we going to buy a gift for Yata-san?" You murmured, cautious of the other people inside the bar. The two of them snapped their attention to you as Izumo lets him go, and he nodded finding back his enthusiasm. "Yeah, and maybe I could buy you a little something!"

Forgetting that this was a private conversation, you shushed him with a finger over your mouth.

Though... It was a little too late when Anna popped up just like Tatara behind you and looked as cutely curious as she sometimes was, yet always cute. You giggled, you didn't mind if she was also in the shopping session.

Tatara looked at you apologetically before you shook your head. Your eyes wandered off for a bit before seeing Isaac sitting on a sofa, you watched him flip through a book while also pulling up the loose t-shirt that keeps falling off his shoulders back up. "Can we also... take Isaac-san with us?" You mouthed, eyes stuck at the said male's blue strands.

Tatara hummed, agreeing easily. "A little sad I won't be able to spend time with you alone, but the more the merrier!" He lightly laughed and started playing with Anna. You huffed out a smile while watching him.

Izumo watched from the corner of his eyes. "Man, wish I could go. Too bad I have to watch over that annoying king of ours." He sang while glancing at the stairs that led to the second floor, or Mikoto's room as we call it. You felt a little down at his statement, for many reasons. Before smiling at him. "I'll buy you something then, Kusanagi-san."

He looked at you a little surprised, before smiling a little. "Would be honoured."

You chuckle slightly, before softly closing your eyes.

Ah, you can't wait.

This will be another memory for you to keep...

* * *

"Isaac-san! Borrow one of my clothes for a while!" 

You squeaked as you watched the azure haired male step out of the bar with nothing but his loose fits. He looked at you with a little surprised expression before nodding, very hesitantly. Izumo heard this, surprisingly, and sent a worried glance at you. 

Well, what can he do about it, reprimand you like a mother? 

You sighed lightly. Before Tatara and Anna went to you and patted you at the same time, Tatara's hand on your back, Anna's on your own. You smiled and nodded. "I'll make sure this time will be a lot of fun." A grin grew on your lips as you shake in excitement and joy.

As the three of you wait, Isaac stepped out in a comfortable, familiar, white t-shirt and black pants. 

You beamed. "Let's go!"

* * *

The sound of fingers strumming on five of a guitar's string flowed through your ears, and Tatara's. The two of you sparkled at each other for two completely different reasons. One hadn't seen a guitar before though. "What's that, Tatara-san?" 

The four of you were inside a mall, somewhere in Tokyo. Walking past all the gift material with glistening green orbs, but nothing was bought yet. 

"That's what we call a guitar, an instrument someone could play music with." The brown-head said in a matter of fact way, that made you chuckle. Guitars, interesting. 

"I have one at home." Tatara shared with you as he stopped in front of the guitar shop. "Anna has actually been the only one who heard me play." He shrugged as he playfully imagined himself playing the guitar, strumming nothing but air, but you could hear it inside of you, the song he tries to play.

"Really?" You watched him in pure awe, how you wanted the song he tries to play to you to come into life. "Then, why don't you gift me that on Yata-san's birthday?" Finally, you've shared one wish with him. And Tatara smiled, humming fully in agreement.

"I will play the nicest tune~" 

Both of you chuckled at each other; before you could feel Anna tugging at your shirt. 

"Anna-chan? What's up?" You notice her point at the left with her small fingers, and you glanced up at that direction only to notice the familiar blue locks of a strain peeking out of the clothing stands that covered bottom half of him. 

"Isaac.. san?" 

You curiously stared at him before you felt Anna pull you, you nodded at her quickly and she pulled off her charming smile. You giggled before bidding Tatara a small "See you later." And the male replies with a "Sure, I'll just be in this guitar shop."  
  
You slowly walk towards the unknowing male, who seemed to be looking at the lining of t-shirts that only remained in the colour of grey, but with different designs. Before halting in your steps as you notice him perk up at a certain shirt, you see him smile a little, that quickened your pace as you pop out of his back without notice. 

"Isaac-san?"

He slightly jumped at hearing even the quietest of your whisper. And turning around to face you, you notice the shirt that he's been smiling at. Words in white, printed on it, capitalized yet simple and not eye-straining. 

_If found sleeping, do not disturb._

You tried not to snort at the fact that he took interest in such a thing, before looking at him. "Do you like that shirt?" 

He looked back, tight-lipped. Before nodding shyly. "Yeah... Just a little interested.." 

You smiled slightly. "Let me buy it for you, this is the reason I took you shopping anyway."

You see him clench a little at the t-shirt, before nodding hesitantly. "I wonder when I'll be able to pay for my own stuff..." He breathed, and you luckily caught it. "Hm, why don't you work at Kusanagi-san's bar?" Your suggestion made him look at you with interested eyes. "Alright, I'll try." 

You smiled at him before ruffling his hair without much effort. "Come on, pick one more for outwear and I'll pay for it." 

You'd admit, something about him, about Isaac, made you so affectionate. Fond, fond of him. Like a mother lion protecting her cub, like an eagle protecting their eggs.

_Like a King protecting his clansmen..._

"Thank you, Y/N... And please, just call me Isaac." The slightly taller male before you said with a smile that mirrored yours, and you nodded slowly. A moment passed before he turned away, making you chuckle as his eyes radiated shine of interest at other shirts and outfits.

"I'll check up on you later, I need to go see Totsuke-san." 

He glanced at you for a bit before merely nodding, and you took off, off to Anna who waved at you with a bright face, and you mimicked it as you walked to her. "He is in there." You hear her rarely used delicate voice as she pointed, not inside the guitar shop, but at the showcases of a particular device. A device that caught the male's ginger orbs. 

You've seen those before, in a book, but in your memories, mind, it was unclear like eyesight blurred with water.

You smile at Anna. "Let's go to him?" Before looking a little surprised at her reply. "I want to watch Isaac-san, Y/N-san..." 

Do strains stick together? Or is she genuinely interested? Well, you wouldn't blame her, Isaac was something a little special. Not that Anna wasn't, they both were something that you hold special in your heart... Along with HOMRA.. 

"Take your time." You gently said before going off to Tatara after she nodded. You catch him looking at the showcases of boxes, that were black? 

I think.. they were called _cameras_.

"Do you plan on buying Yata-san a camera?" You mention, pouting when it got no reaction from him at all but just a shake of his head. You thought that maybe you should've teased Isaac with his surprised look when you shocked him, but it was too late for that now.

"Ah, no. I'm just.. interested in them, like how you were interested in guitars." The canary-haired male glanced at you a bit; before he pointed at a certain camera. "I was thinking that I should buy myself a new one..." He mumbled quickly and took his glance back to the pane of glass.

You watch his tan like orbs show an emotion you couldn't decipher, but you tugged at his shirt at the second this look in his eyes tugged something inside of you. "Let's buy it, cameras make it seem like time is paused, a moment caught in a picture, right?" There was this something that told you, you wanted to buy it, taking pictures, you wanted one. 

And those somethings were confirmed the moment he smiled. "Yes, they do. I have a lot of pictures on my old camera, I'll definitely show them to you."

His gentle way of showing it to you, made you smile back sincerely.

"Let's not forget our purpose here though." Tatara chuckled before you nodded with a fazed expression. Right, you four were supposed to buy a gift...

"Hmm, let's walk somewhere near, Anna-chan is watching over Isaac." You mumbled thoughtlessly while glancing away, somewhere in another direction than the camera place. Before noticing Tatara was pouting at you. "So you get to call him Isaac without the honorifics, but me with my last name _and_ an honorific?" You could've mistaken him to be mad, yet you knew this man fully well to know that he was saying it in a playful manner.

"I'm just uncomfortable when I don't." You retorted back with a pout, that made the male give up instantly. "Alright- It just bugs me, but it's cool." He says while walking inside the camera shop, to buy the camera, you suppose. Not replying and following him, you decided to look for a gift in advance.

"Maybe Yata-san would like a guitar too?" Your green orbs scanned the boutiques and shops nearby. 

"Oh? Are you buying things for yourself, sir?" A saleslady with a pretty formal get up noticed your glance from a few steps away, it would be too embarrassing for you to turn her down so you walked nearer to her stall.

"Ah, it's more of a present." You smiled kindly before looking at the things she sells. 

Beanies lined up in an eye-pleasing way, colours sorted, from the lightest pastel to the darkest black. Left to right in that order. You wondered if a beanie would look good on Misaki, he's honestly cute in anything, which made you chuckle to yourself.

Before something piqued your interest, grabbing a black beanie, you noticed there was a little letter "Y" in it, like an initial. The saleslady smiled. "That's actually the initials of the maker, it was a little mistake in their part, but I must've made a mistake and added it in this batch." Her smile turning a little apologetic.

You shook your head and hummed. "Actually, this is perfect." You smiled brightly at the saleslady which surprised her, before taking money from your pocket with a free hand and hand it to her. "T- Thanks." She quickly muttered before bowing.

Taking the beanie, you thought about trying to stitch another letter, his first name, an "M."

You were excited to gift it to him, you weren't exactly confident in your stitching skills. But maybe housewife one and two could help you. You thought with an amused smile. 

Speaking about housewife two, you notice Tatara holding out the camera and before you could tell him what's up, a blinding flash made you close your eyes shut to protect it. "Huh?" Was the only thing you could stutter out before you see Tatara grinning at you.

"The first picture of Y/N, taken!" 

You always found the way he flashes his pearly whites very charming, maybe he could even catch a girl or two, but right at this moment, you wanted to send that grin of his out into the milky way, never to be seen _again_. 

"Geez, and here I was going to tell you about the gift I found.." You mumbled under your breath, completely taking the taller male's attention. "Oh? What is it?" Certainly, he was curious. You weren't phased back then when the two of you were looking at surely interesting things for a gift. 

You held in your grin before showing him with both your hands energetically. "Tada! A beanie with his initials in it! Well- If you'd help me stitch the M on." You sheepishly smile as the male stared with an awed expression. "That's genius!"

"Right?" A giggle left your lips as another bubbled inside of you. 

"Then that settles that, let's just say you had this idea and I helped you with stitching." 

You nodded excitedly. Before feeling your own shirt get tugged, you expected Anna so you looked down, but what surprised you was an Isaac that looked at you a little embarrassed while holding two shirts that he took interest in. He was indeed embarrassed, to be asking even for your help at buying things..

"Isaac! So this sets up the things we needed?" You glanced at Tatara and Isaac, smiling as they both nodded, each with different level of eagerness. 

You watch Anna pop out of Isaac's back with a happy face. "Finally, we're going home..." She whispered with tinted cheeks, probably missing the bar's warmth and the woody smell of it. 

_Home..._

You giggled and felt your fingers through her milky white hair, fondness grows onto your orbs as she leans in your pats.

"Yes, Anna. We're going _home_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: next chapter features your special boy, yata's birthday, and could possibly be the last chapter for me to take a break. writer's block and my school have been eating me up. :(
> 
> no worries though, when i come back, the book will be going through the anime's original plot. (featuring y/n) 
> 
> cya!! <3


	12. ˗ˏˋTen: Circle of Friends 'ˎ˗

_The crossroad where a thousand lives go every day._

_That's when I first met you all._

_I didn't know but it was then that they'd say,_

_A flower bloomed that day._

"Happy birthday, Yata!" 

Bleary, your eyes were bleary. 

But the image of those you cherished made it clear. Your green orbs danced at the sight, caressing every detail of what unfolded in front of you. A birthday, of someone special. An occasion like no other, more adored than anything else. 

Cheers, they cheered.

The light shone in your eyes even more, as you witness the blooming of the birthday boy's smile. The light shone in this bar even more, as the people around you sang foreign songs yet it rang inside you with the warmth you've always felt when you were inside this homely place. 

_Well, I have to confess._

_That who would have guessed._

_That hearts of ice could beat again._

Your ears take in the soft singing. His voice sounded so nice, it touched the corners of your heart. You look at Tatara with a satisfied smile, he smiles back, as he continues to strum the strings of everyone's heart. 

Anna, she looked so happy. So were you, so was Misaki. As he looked at you with welled up eyes, tears that shone like diamonds in the light as they drop down his cheeks. Shoving the black beanie down his head, down his eyes, to cover the embarrassing sight.

You chuckled, a laugh so light, it couldn't beat Tatara's guitar, but it could make Misaki smile once again. 

You watch him with your gleaming eyes as his cheeks gleam itself, with the notice of his initials in his little beanie, his cheeks matches the colour of his strands further and further. He thanks you a million times, with a speck of cute pink dust on his cheeks. 

No need, you told him. Before giving the important person a little hug and dashing away before he would explode in your arms. 

_As we move forward._

_To a future so bright._

_I know now, the warmth a smile could give._

Laughter bubbled in the pit of your stomach, as you watch a certain strange strain flail around in a waiter's suit, carrying an empty tray. Isaac, he was working for the bar.

The blonde who accepted him to work so eagerly was standing behind the counter, as usual, glancing at you with restless orbs. He freezes, the moment you met his with your own orbs. Laughter bubbled in your stomach once again, as he hands you his gift in a motherly wrapped gift box.

"Happy birthday, Y/N." 

Foresty green orbs trapped in burning amber ones, you look at the Red King with shock as he took the initiative. You felt your heart fall out of its place as you see him be actually there, of course, he wouldn't dare skip on one of his clansmen's birthdays. 

Izumo snapped you out of your trance, as the blonde compelled you to open the gift. And so you did. You felt a little bad at ruining the perfect wrapping, but your jaw had dropped as you notice that he had gifted you a cellphone. 

Darting your orbs to him, you see a happy grin on his face, a hand on his mouth but sideways as he pointed on the red-head beside him who sat and observed. "Mikoto bought it for you." A chuckle after, both his whispering and chuckle tickled your ears. 

Fumbling, you fumbled at the phone in your hands. Red cheeks glowing on you as you wonder how you would show your gratitude. Swallowing your agitation, you stood up and bowed at the red-haired male. He glanced at you a little, before nodding.

You smiled at him, the colour of your cheeks that complimented his red hair, he thought that it suited you. You notice it, the sadness that swam in his unusual dim orbs. It used to be on fire, always aflame. You knew, why he locked himself in that room of his. Why he hadn't shown himself for a few days. 

For a king, a king like Mikoto. Losing clansmen hurt. As if a leg was cut off, disposed of, abandoned. Yet you wondered, who was in more pain...?

You sent him another smile.. but he appreciates the comfort in them this time..

 _Ping_. You jolted up. A vibration and ringing that drove through your whole being. You hear a chuckling Izumo that pointed at your phone. You look at him ridiculously before checking your phone, a message, you double-tap it. 

An image, from a well known unknown number. 

A selfie, of Mikoto, Izumo, and the rest. The promised picture, of that day, before they have all left, leaving you with Tatara and Anna. You almost welled up, of happiness. He looked so goofy in the picture, while Misaki stuck his tongue out, and Mikoto was clueless as to what was happening. 

Your smile sent Izumo laughing at your reaction, so fond, so this is what pictures were...

_So many times that I fell down._

_You're always there beside me._

_Everyone gathered around, till we were at ease._

_I wish that days could stay like this..._

"Say cheese!"

A flash of light travelled across the warm room. But what stood out to you more were the pictures that withdrew from Tatara's camera. Picture perfect, as they say. You look at these pictures with a full heart. Before your back felt rather heavy at the boys that wanted a look at them too, you laugh lightly at the face they made filled with glee.

They laugh and joke about how silly Misaki looked as he held his skateboard with eyes that fought off tears of joy. Before the said male roared as he took the picture with flushed cheeks.

Finally, Izumo took the picture and stuck it on one of their pinboards with slight delight. Until all of you left him as he started admiring his looks. 

_You truly get back what you give._

_So now I think of you like family,_

_And I will lend a helping hand._

"Y/N?"

You blink your green orbs at a Tatara who looked at you with worry. In a daze, you were in a daze. No, you haven't drunk anything. But moments like this made you feel like time passed by too fast, too fast for your liking.

As if it was just yesterday you had met them, and now, they were a part of your family.

You sighed before looking back at the people, no, family members that laughed around and about. It was night time, the sun has left all of you to rest, but none of you will rest tonight. Tonight was a time where all of you wanted to spend together. 

"Totsuke-san..." You mumbled, eyes half-closed. "Do you think... This time will last forever..?"

You hated how there was something in you, something that blew and whispered like the wind. It won't last. It won't. You have a responsibility. You are someone that has work to do. You shut it out, but there was this something in the air. When was the last time you have felt it..?

The hazel-haired male looked at you, lips pressed in a tight line. Before he hummed the music he played earlier, you looked at him with widened eyes before humming along with him in a smile. He stops. "No, one day... We all will have white hair; walking cranes. A weak back and probably grandchildren... But," You look at him, and he grants you the sight of his glistening tan like orbs. "We will be together, hand in hand."

It took you a moment, processing his words with a dumbfounded face. Before laughing, and he smiles at you as he takes in the tune of your laughter. "That would be amazing. _And_ hilarious." As you envision the sight of everybody with white hair, you laugh once more, this time Tatara laughing with you. 

"Hey, as a memoir, why don't we go outside and take a picture of the city of Tokyo?" The male beside you suggested, and you looked at him with a quirked brow. "You want to take a picture of the city?" His suggestion had sparked your interest, indeed, the way the city's lights illuminated and spread in a manner that made anybody's heart beat. You wanted to see it, in a picture. 

"A picture, or a video. Anything with you in it, I think it'll be a good memoir." He says as he looks at you through the lens of his camera with a small smile. You watch him adjust the lens, zooming in on the remarkable features that graced your face.

"Fine, just stop..." You managed to look away before showing the rosy tint that grew on your face. Tatara chuckled before turning away to leave the bar, the others too drunk on their ecstasy to notice that he had dragged you with him. 

_You were always there for me and now I understand._

_I'm thankful I've got friends like these._

_For making me a better man._

"Totsuke-san! You really think this is a good idea?" Though the question might make you seem worried, no, you were filled with bliss as the thought of climbing an abandoned building just to take a picture of your city's lights filled your bones with excitement. You laughed as his brown strands got into his mouth because of the breeze before he managed to reply.

"Aren't you excited?"

"I am!" You replied with a giddy tune. 

With that, he smiled as he turned on his camera to record. To record this exact precious moment. "Say hello to the camera, Y/N!" He says as he flashes his lovable grin.

"Helloooo~" You sang, though a little camera shy. 

Both of you spent a while laughing at each other, walking step by step, up and up through the stairs. Keeping each other warm with each other's company, the cold wind has not once sent a shiver down your spine, for Tatara's warmth and smiles kept you going. 

A hum. 

A hum of a familiar voice.

And there you had suddenly felt the gush of wind, travelling down your spine at an alarming speed. You notice Tatara look curiously as he opened the door to the top floor, camera on. You were curious too, but the wind shook, so did you.

Your feet froze in its place, as your eyes land on silvery locks of hair, certainly, a colour that nobody sees anywhere. Unless... 

As if something clogged your throat, you wanted to say hello, how are you? I haven't seen you for so long.

Yet there was something about this, something that the blinding, colourful lights of Tokyo couldn't snap you out of. 

A hum. 

A hum of the colourless king.

"Hello, isn't it a nice night out here today?" 

Tatara walked ahead of you, his camera pointed ahead, trying to take a glance of the nicely lighted streets and structures of the bustling city. And you only let him, a weight so heavy you couldn't move. And you let him, biting your lip as you wonder why you feel so anxious.

But you realise it.

He was a nice friend, but you wondered how'd he react after seeing you. Would he hate you? You haven't seen him for so long, and this is how you treat him? You don't know.

But there was one thing on your mind.

The way he chuckled at the end of his humming, a tune of music that he made up, and a second so fast, faster than the naked eye as he pulled out a gun.

_Save him. Move faster, faster than the wind itself._

"Tatara!" 

_Bang_.

It was the type of noise, that didn't have a tune at all. The type that would make you forget all of the nicest things you've had so far, overlapping the sweet and soft, with bitter and metallic... Bitter and metallic, like the taste of your tongue, and the thud of your knee as it roughly fell to support yourself.

A gunshot.

Was scary.

But what made you relieved, was that Tatara looked at you, appalled. He was safe, he was fine. 

So the taste of blood didn't matter, or the pain in your lower abdomen. 

"Queen?!" You shot up at the screech of the voice that was humming an unfamiliar tune just moments ago, and you see him with a face so aghast, but why? You notice him shake at the very roots of his stand, a gun in his hand, but a warm look on his face. 

Yet it quickly turned furious. "Why, why would you save red clansmen?!" He questioned something so obvious, so obvious that you tilted your head as if what he said was stupid. You shook your head at him and stood up, stood up with all your energy. Alerting both of them.

"Y/N!" Tatara tried to rush over to you.

 _Bang_.

Gunshot, another one, you thought. Where would it be this time, maybe, you'd taste that metallic taste once again. But no, panic started rising in you as your bleary orbs notice that his gun wasn't pointed at you at all. It was pointed on _Tatara_.

"Ta- Tatara?" You look at him; before a surge of relief passes through you and exits as tears as you see that the bullet had only hit his arm. He winces in pain, but that pain was enough for him to keep quiet on the ground.

"Don't interfere." He growled. Before guilt flashes through his orbs for a mere second at the sight of your tears that matched the colour of his strands. Drop down the floor, now marking it in circles. He held in a sigh, gritting his teeth to look at your poor figure.

"Answer me, queen, why are you here?" 

Your ears started ringing even before he started his question, the ground you stepped on shook, your insides shook. You looked at him, not knowing how to greet your friend that you haven't seen. "A picture... Of the nicely lit up Tokyo." You sent a small smile his way, he returned it with a confused frown.

"I don't like you hanging around with clansmen, red or not. You are supposed to make your _own_ pack." 

You let out a breath, you feel yourself getting tired of standing. But the adrenaline, of your eyes that stuck to his grip to the gun, kept you awake. 

"But I love the red clan, friend. I don't wish to leave it." 

You flinch as the grip on his gun tightened, not liking your answer, calling him your friend felt so distasteful, so much that even his tongue could sense the distaste. He points it at you once again. He smiled, but it wasn't so sweet as he tried it to be. "I suppose, a few bullets in you might wake you up?" He threatened you, and at this moment, you felt fear wash over you as he pulled a trigger. 

The lack of hesitance... You felt a frown grow on your lips.

Though ears deafened with every gunshot, you couldn't hear how many times he had pulled the trigger. How many were they? Could guns hold the number of bullets like how the night sky could hold the stars? You hadn't a clue. 

But you knew one thing, and it was the burning pain you felt everywhere, everywhere except vital parts. Missing on purpose, he was cruel, was he? Or was he sparing you, leaving you to die slowly? You didn't know that either.

Muffled, your hearing was muffled.

Was Tatara screaming? Was he calling for you? You wished he was, but then again isn't that dangerous..? Dangerous? Right. You could actually die, you laugh to yourself.

Muffled, your hearing was muffled.

But somehow.. This one was clear, a clear gunshot. You could hear its gunpowder powered blast very distinctly. As if it was an inch away from your ears. 

Your hearing wasn't muffled.

It was Tatara's.

Muffled screaming, as if he tries his best to call out to you.

Self too heavy with your own pain, you hadn't noticed that Tatara had already suffered two bullets in his arm. Just the sight of it, oh the sight of it. Bullets you didn't count weren't the ones that sent you on your knees, but the sight of Tatara hissing in pain as two bullets were penetrated in his arm.

Didn't kill him, but it felt like it did. Would bullets in his guts be better? He couldn't think like that, especially when you were in front of him, bullets in you, blood trickled down your lips, your body. 

Why? He just wanted to take a picture with you, but somehow, it ended like this...

His mouth that gritted in regret and frustration, snapped open in shock as he sees the rage that has glowed in your orbs. To you, right now, the rage was all you felt. Not the pain, nor the lack of blood your body had started shaking to.

But the anger that was all directed to him, the seventh king...

He was a friend, but at this moment, you couldn't see a trace of that friend inside of him, inside of his orbs. They used to look as sweet as chocolate, yet now they looked nothing but mud.

You shot a glare at this silver-head, only for him to smile. 

A smile that held nothing...

You wiped your cheeks, dried up tears that clung to them felt sticky, and you sharpened your glare, so did you sharpen your breathing. 

You swallowed, pain, it was painful. The taste of blood reminded you of the colour red, you loved that colour. It was the colour that radiated warmth, love, anything and everything that screamed passion. 

And you wanted to scream it to him.

_And you will._

"Blow him up, Zefir!" 

"Urgk!"

The colourless king's smile faltered as a sudden gush of strong wind pushed up hard enough to weaken his stand, coldness that prickled his skin in small but painful stabs. Like ants that crawled up his skin but there was no way to stop it.

While the other male that winced as he moved, bullets stopping him, looking at you with an astonished expression as a soft glow grew behind you. A light brighter than the light of Tokyo, that he had wished to get in his camera. But right now, he'd prefer to take a picture of the glow that grew and grew. Larger and larger. And so was his shocked expression as the glow had grown so large... It was..

_The Sword of Damocles._

The soft glow of this sword; was reflected on Tatara's hazel eyes. As his very own orbs also gleamed, gleamed in the thought of your own power. 

Before his glance snapped at the king who hurt both of you, eyes widening by a fraction that he was now grasping at the very metal bar that was behind him, afraid to be blown away. 

"Queen..! I'm glad that you've recognized your strength, but isn't this too cold?" Literally, in a sense, his teeth almost chattering from the harsh temperature that the wind is pushing him with. Not that your stare at him was any warmer. 

"The bullets in me might be burning, but that doesn't mean I feel the warmth." You try your best to retort, breaths desperate. There was a blackness that crept in your vision, and fatigue that ate away your whole being. But you kept your glare.

The male with, now sickening silver tufts of hair, chuckled, tried to. But the moment he lets down his guard, he might be late for his appointment. 

For a mere second,

you had thought, that his orbs went back to normal.

Those chocolatey orbs that you saw that day, you thought you saw them flash through him.

Regret? Was it? Or was it mockery?

His orbs glanced up at your Sword of Damocles. Admiring at the design, of all the things, it had to be the refreshing colour of your eyes, and wings that had a slight shine of red and blue. Had it not have those two colours, maybe the colourless king would have loved it even more. 

He looked at you, oh how your frail body would tremble for a second. He didn't plan this, but the result of this was something he didn't know how to feel about.

"Blow your wind stronger, queen. I shall see you next time." You notice a flicker of emotion in his orbs, unreadable, you thought. "That is; if you're still alive." He breathed out, and his breaths could not have the time to come alive and dance around as fog as the man jumped up higher, using your wind as support.

You gasped, extending your hand to his that looked so reachable, yet so far away. 

And off he goes, without asking for forgiveness. You watch him with bitter eyes as he disappears into a ship that flew in the sky. You laugh, forgetting everything that has happened till now. Till you start coughing, liquids that filled your lungs and exited your mouth.

"Y/N...?" You hear the small worried cries of Tatara beside you, and you rush to him, only to trip and fall, clutching his coat before you completely gave out. You asked him if he was okay, trembling hazel orbs stare unto your green ones and you choke out a few sobs. 

"I should be the one asking you that..." The male wiped your tears off quickly, blood smudged onto your cheeks.

"Heh, never been better." You breathed out, wincing as you gradually felt the pain everywhere. It was then, that the adrenaline has left you. And you roughly cough out, Tatara's hold on you tightening as he was now the one looking teary-eyed. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, this was my idea-" You cut him off by shaking your head frantically. 

But you couldn't tell him no, the more you spoke the more it felt like the knife lodged in your throat would go deeper. The strength to clutch at him, slowly left you as all your limbs went numb. You fell, before Tatara caught you, ignoring the scorching pain on his arm as he did.

You could see the fear in his eyes, the fear to lose someone dear. He quickly fished for his phone in his coat with hands shaky, you watch the light be reflected on his eyes, scanning through his contacts. Anybody, anybody would be okay. Just, _help them_.

"Tatara..." You croaked out, slightly glazing his trembling hands with blood as you caress it. You shook your head, afraid to get into call with the others right now. He wanted to argue with you about it, but he could tell your eyelids, were heavy; closing...

"At least.. you finally called me by my name." He managed to speak through heavy breaths, you couldn't muster a chuckle, so you smiled at him instead, and nodded your head with the last of your strength. 

You could feel something warm pool behind you. Ah, that must be the warmth of your own blood. Somehow, its warmth lulled you, lulled you to sleep. 

And you remember one regret, a regret enough to make you mumble. Tatara could no longer listen in, as he was too absorbed in his own pain, you notice his tears make markings wet circles in your shirt, and you breathed this out with a chuckle:

"We... didn't even have a single white hair strand yet.." 

Bleary, your eyes were bleary.

Until you close them, they weren't.

Yet they were bleary, they were. Your cherished ones not there, not there to clear your vision before you.

Cheers, no one cheered.

But maybe... forever dreaming about them cheering, wouldn't be so bad...

_You've changed my life and now I see._

_That my happiness was reflected through these gems._

_This is my circle of friends._


	13. Author's Note.

that wasn't the worst cliffhanger in history, i mean- TT

i'd like to sadly announce, slightly happy too(?) that i'm putting this book on hold! yes, the author needs a break, what's more fun than to cut it off when the reader's about to die? :D 

i actually want to take a whole month break, but it depends. that's why while waiting, i'll already start cooking up the second part of this book. like a season 2?

so big question is, is reader-san dead? hm. :) 

i'll see you again after my break!! bye byeeee. 

**Author's Note:**

> • almost romance focused k project x reader, with a dash of action and fantasy.  
> • i don't own k project, only the plot of this story and some of its original characters.  
> • author feels like their book is not good enough :') (pls support them)


End file.
